The Pure Miko
by hieisesshomaru
Summary: KurKagSess pairing. Kagome is finally back in her own time for good. She starts working for Sesshomaru. When she isn't killing off low class demons, she is at college with a very hot demon named Kurama. Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho crossover, INUYH, IYYYH, IYxYY
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT INFORMTION CONCERNING THIS STORY! PLEASE READ!!!**_

To all readers, I will be changing the time lines and small events to fit my story. Please do not send me a review telling me that I have done so. I am well aware of this fact.

I would like to warn you before you read this story or even this chapter if you don't like what I am about to tell you. **This story will have no breaks in it to tell you when the point-of-view changes.** If you do not like this fact then I am sorry. I hope that you will go on to another story if this bothers you in anyway**. I believe that a good author or authoress should not have to point out to a reader when he or she is changing point-of-views. **This is something that I do not care for, but will tolerate in some stories. However, I will not lower myself to being a bad authoress by following in the footsteps of authors before and after me. I hope you will understand me on this issue. I hope I do not offend anyone by these remarks, but that is how I see things in this world, and I will stick to my beliefs even if others do not care for it. If you have read a really good book then you know that an author has no need to tell you when they change the view point. An author shouldn't have to.

I hope to warn the readers, and hopefully, the reviewers, beforehand that there might be lemons in future chapters. I have not decided if I will or will not have lemons in this story. If you have an opinion as to my dilemma then please tell me what you think. **I absolutely love suggestions! I also believe in constructive criticism! **

Before I start this story I would like to dedicate a song to Hiei from the Anime series, Yu-Yu Hakusho. This song is called _**Missing**_ performed by **Evanescence**.

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up

And barely conscious, you'll say to no one

Isn't something missing

You won't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself

I breathe deep and cry out

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me

And if I bleed

I'll bleed

Knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there

Isn't something missing

Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't something missing

Isn't someone missing me

**This is a story that is a crossover of the anime series, Inuyasha and Yu-Yu Hakusho. **

**The Pure Miko**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome rushed down the hallway with her shoes clicking on the tile floor. Why was she always late?

_Man! I hate Mondays! _Kagome thought in exasperation.

Kagome rushed up some stairs and took a sharp left. A thin arm was pumping at her side while another was holding a stack of binders and books.

Kagome slide to a stop at the end of the hallway. She rapped on a door before quickly entering.

Shuiichi Minamino looked up from staring out the window. The professor was teaching at the front of the class. She was going on and on about how many types of thesis statements there were. Shuiichi didn't find this all that important to be honest. He all ready knew what types of thesis statements there were, and he knew which one he was going to use. The professor was talking on and on about her experiences when he looked up. But it wasn't the teacher that drew his attention to the front of the class. No, it was the door opening that drew his attention. Or should he say it was the being that stepped through the door a few moments afterward that drew his attention.

A girl stepped in as the door was opened. Shuiichi was immediately hypnotized by the true vision of beauty in front of the class. The girl, no woman, in front of him was exquisite in every way. She had long ebony locks that seemed to glisten even without sunlight beaming on them. She stood a little under five and a half feet tall. She was shorter than he himself, but she held herself as if she was ten feet tall. She had long shapely legs that could still be seen with her blue jeans on. She wore a formal see through black and red kimono type shirt. She wore a red undershirt it to cover her rich creamy skin. She was well curved and she had full lips. Her eyes, however, were what made him stare. Even though she was gorgeous, as was evident to all for the lusty looks she was receiving from the males and the envious looks from the other females, her eyes were her best features in his opinion. They were the color of sapphire with a black ring around them. They shined at them as they flashed around the room. She stood a moment looking at the class before she turned to the disheveled professor that she had just interrupted.

"I'm so sorry for being late. I just moved and enrolled here yesterday."

That explained a lot. Shuiichi was wondering about why he had never seen her before. Even with him being on a mission with his friends, he should have seen her around sometime.

"That is all right. Just don't be late again. I do not tolerate tardiness. You name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please pick a seat."

The teacher marked her off on the list.

"Please make sure to sign your name when you come in. If you don't you will be counted absent."

The woman known as Kagome nodded. She was searching the room again throughout the room. She started to walk down an aisle. She almost sat down in front of a boy but decided against it as she say the look that he was giving her. She soon decided to sit in front of Shuiichi.

Shuiichi watched as Kagome sat down and arranged her books and binders, as she wanted them.

The professor started up class again after the students had stopped staring at Kagome.

"Now, back to what I was saying." the professor continued on with what she was saying before.

Kagome opened her binder to start taking notes. She pulled out a pen and took notes as the professor continued to preach.

Kagome took notes for about ten minutes before she stopped. Kagome didn't see any point in taking them. She all ready knew what the professor was teaching them. So with a light heart, Kagome decided to turn her attention to the men and women that were her classmates. The men were still glancing at her occasionally as if they were trying to determine if she had a boyfriend or not. The women were looking at her as if they were thinking of asking her who did her make-up or who the hell she was. A few of the women started to openly stare at her. Now that she thought about it, so were most of the men now.

Kagome, however, simply ignored them. She had turned her senses behind her to get a feel for the students behind her. She did not turn to look behind her like most would have. No, Kagome simply spread some of her power out to feel her classmates.

Kagome was not like most humans. She was a miko. She wasn't, however, just a simple miko. Kagome was the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, which was also known as the Shikon Jewel. She was and is the purest miko in history since the time of Midoriko, the creator of the Jewel. How did she know this you ask? Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands in Feudal Japan, had informed her of her powers. She was very surprised although her friend, Kaede, was not.

Kagome was not like most mikos' in other ways. A miko is a human that hates demons and purifies them. The purification power that is gifted to all mikos' has the ability to painfully kill a demon so that the demon could not be reincarnated (born again in another life and body). She was not like other mikos' in this respect. She didn't have a problem with demons so long as they didn't kill her friends. Kagome loved her demon son, Shippo. Shippo was her adopted kitsune child. She had met him on her travels to the past. She had time traveled from her modern time to five hundred years in the past through an old well. This put her smack dab in the middle of the Feudal Era. Kagome had met Shippo, a kitsune child, Inuyasha, a half-human half-dog demon, Sango, a demon exterminator, and Miroku, a cursed monk. Kagome had met several more friends on her journeys, but that was not on her mind right now. Kagome was more concerned with the people behind her. All of the students behind her were simple humans, except one. The young man behind her was a demon in disguise. He had some human in him somewhere in the make-up of his soul, but most of him was that of a kitsune demon. She didn't sense a half-demon from him, so that told her that he was a full demon. Now, what kind of kitsune demon he was, she couldn't tell just yet. She would have to take a better look at his demon energy before she could determine that. Kagome wasn't using her miko powers enough to let the demon behind her know that she was a miko. She didn't want to let him know about her just yet.

Shuiichi looked at Kagome before he gazed out the window again. He was very curious. The small part of him that was human was unaware of the slight miko power that suddenly radiated off Kagome. The demon part of him could, however, feel the slight miko energy that radiated off of her. It was oddly enough soothing and pure to the core. Most demons would say that he was an idiot for this description. Demons knew that all mikos were pure so that they had the ability to purify demons. The mikos that were completely evil were what is known as a dark priestess. Few demons, like him, Youko Kurama, or as his friends called him Kurama, knew differently. This Kagome was a very special miko. Unlike most mikos that had a little taint in them that made them, how should he say it, more human, were pure but not completely. A draw back to this was that they were not as strong as a pure miko. A truly pure miko, like this woman in front of him, had almost limitless power at her fingertips. However, this was not to be for the miko race had all but died out a century or two ago. There were a few mikos out there today that had some power, but didn't know what they were capable of. Some didn't have enough power to even fully purify a demon, and others didn't even know what a miko was, nonetheless what a demon was to actually purify it. Shuiichi was not worried about getting to know this miko though. In all likelihood, she didn't know what she was doing or she didn't know what mikos and demons were in the first place. She more than likely didn't even know what power she had in her.

The class was going to end soon. He had one more class for the day before he was free to do whatever he wanted. The kitsune in him wanted to desperately talk her into a date after the afternoon classes. He, unfortunately, was going to restrain himself. He didn't even know if she had another class after this one. After all, what was the likelihood that she had a Feudal Era history class after this?

"Okay, class, please look at your syllabus to make sure that you know what we are going in two days, and make sure that you come to class prepared. Miss Higurashi please come see me. You are dismissed."

At her words, the entire class stood and rushed out the door in a somewhat orderly manner. No one voiced their ultimate boredom of that class before they were well out of hearing range of the professor.

Kagome stood up from her seat after the class had left the room. She noticed a few held back so that they could get a better look at her as she walked.

_Seriously, what is with these people? I wish I had a demon to fight right about now. At least they don't smother me too much. Well, they do. It's just that they don't get the chance before they are killed. _Kagome finished her thoughts as she arrived at the professor's podium.

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome inquired. Kagome had found in past experiences that it was sometimes better to let the other person do all the talking. You might give something away that you should not have said or should not know. Kagome had found this very valuable information for she, herself, had used it on more than one occasion.

"Yes, you are to be here every Tuesday and Thursday in the afternoon." the professor said. She held up a huge stack of stapled papers that were different colors at different sections. "This is your handouts and syllabus for the semester. If you have to miss a day, call or e-mail me before hand. If not then I will think that you as skipping. Ask another student for any notes that you miss for I will not give them to you."

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome calmly and politely responded. She moved slightly on her feet. She raised her hand to take the stack of papers from her as she discreetly glanced at her watch.

_Will she hurry up? I have another class after this one. _

"Now, please get on to your next class if you have one."

Kagome made her way out the door to the next class that she had for the day. Right before she made her way out, her teacher called her. "Oh, Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome turned around as she spoke.

"Welcome to the University of Tokyo!"

"Thank you!" Kagome smiled at her.

Kagome turned around again and made her way out the door. She was beaming.

As Kagome was running around Feudal Era, Japan with her friends, school continued in her time as it did every day. She missed so much school that she didn't know if she could even try to bring her grades up after she got back for good.

She had returned from the Feudal Era in her late junior year. The final battle against the evil half-breed, Naraku, was complete. The fight had turned out fairly well considering the army that had faced herself and her group. Sango had sustained some injuries such as a few broken fingers and a few cracked ribs. Miroku was poisoned, but they were prepared for this. She, herself, had all ready given him a medicine bottle for it. Kouga was in working order after the fight but that was to be expected. He mainly fought the lesser demons giving Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and herself the opportunity needed to fight against Naraku. Yes, she meant the real Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru had been on better terms the last few months before the battle of the age. He was the one to train me in my powers and fighting techniques. He was a hard trainer that she hoped no one has to endure, but it was worth it in the end. Sesshomaru had left the battle after she had completed the Jewel with a slash in his sleeve and a newly formed arm with demon markings to go with it. She had regenerated it with her healing powers before the battle but he refused her help with the injuries that he had sustained afterward.

Now don't get the situation wrong, they often got into arguments like she did with Inuyasha, but they did tolerate each other to a point of respect and admiration. They were found often by Inuyasha calmly talking under the bright stars. They usually camped under a tree and looked at them, but sometimes they would go to a new hot spring and Kagome would dangle her feet in the water. As the days went by, they seemed to grow closer as friends do. Kagome could, on occasion, surprise him by noticing his emotions that were so closely guarded, and Sesshomaru could always tell when she was in a bad or depressed mood. He had even once asked her what was wrong even though she had not showed any signs of her unhappy mood. He gave her a bit of advice that day that she would never forget.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed to fight more often than not, like always, when Sesshomaru was around to instruct her on her powers. That would never change she suspected. Once Sesshomaru had started to hang around her the more that Inuyasha argued, growled and yelled at her and everyone that came in contact with him. Kagome just passed this off as being over-protective as usual. He had been over drive since they had first started talking peacefully together.

Inuyasha had sustained the most damage. He was bloody and unconscious by the time she had completed the Jewel of Four Souls. Shippo was safe with Kaede, and Kirara was at her masters' side with a few cuts on her legs and feet. As for Kagome, she was not wounded, but extremely exhausted. She had made the final blow to Naraku. With added effect of her exhausted powers and healing every one of their wounds after the fight, Kagome could remember the look of concern on Inuyasha's face before she saw nothing.

Kagome had awakened with the worst headache she had ever experienced. She looked at her palm to discover the Jewel missing. She had panicked but for a moment before she calmed herself. She then felt a change in her powers. She felt this calm presence in her very soul. She had an increase in her power, a peaceful mind, and a new strength in her exhausted muscles.

It had come to her then. The only explanation for her new power, and peace of mind was the Jewel that was now obviously in her body once again. It was a pity to learn, however, the fact that the Shikon No Tama did not cure headaches and the like. It was a pity because she did not know at the time that her headache was going to become a full out migraine once Inuyasha made his presence known.

Kagome had returned to her time because she knew that she was needed there. She had family there and a life that she had to get back to. The more time that she spent there the more she became anxious to return. She didn't want to leave her friends and adopted child behind, but she knew that she was needed somewhere else. She kept getting this feeling that continued to persist. She could not shake it off nor could she ignore it. Once she had admitted this to her friends they had given her the expected response. Shippo had cried his heart out knowing that she had to leave. Sango and Miroku hugged her with all there worth as silent tears streamed down their faces. Inuyasha had fled the campsite upon her news and was not seen for a few hours. The remaining group members had spent the hours in saying their good-byes to one another.

Inuyasha returned to Kagome only to grap her and run to the God Tree, the very place where it all began.

"Kagome," Inuyasha had said to her. "Will we ever meet again?"

Inuyasha had shown true maturity and understanding in that moment.

"I am sure that we will." she had replied with tears starting to build in her eyes.

Inuyasha had then pulled her into a hug that revealed his utter sorrow and loss. He understood that this day would come, but he had hoped that it would have been much later.

"We will all miss you, Kagome," he had said after the prolonged embrace.

"I am so sorry for this, Inuyasha. I don't want to go, but I have to. I feel like I am needed elsewhere."

"I know. I have all ready told Sesshomaru. He says that he will see you in the future."

Kagome had nodded her head in understanding. Tears were now streaming down her face and a sob was stuck in her throat.

"Inuyasha?" she had choked out. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything,"

"Will you and the others take care of my son for me?"

"Of course. Sesshomaru and the rest of us have all ready decided to take care of him." Inuyasha had spoken softly to her, but she was not fouled. She saw the anger in his eyes when he mentioned his brother's words to her and his acceptance of the care of her son. They must have had an argument while he had gone to see his brother for some odd reason. Why she went still confused her to this day.

"Thank you so much for everything, Inuyasha."

Kagome brought herself out of her thoughts and memories as she came to the entrance of another building. She walked in the warm building with a glance at the binders in her hands. She looked at the class number of her next course and took a flight of stairs downward.

"One-twenty-one," she whispered to herself. Kagome was at the end of the left side of the hallway by this time. She looked down at the last door to her left. Above the classroom door in bold white numbers read '121'.

_Ha! I am going to be early to class for once in my life. _Kagome thought.

The door was slightly open with cold air coming out of it. She pulled at the handle only to have it squeak on its hinges.

She walked in to an almost empty classroom. A few people looked up from their conversations only to stare at her.

Kagome suddenly felt self-conscious of herself much as she had once she had entered her previous class.

She smiled uneasily before walking in the class. She was starting to get annoyed with the stares that she constantly got wherever she went. She slowly closed the door with only a crack left of space like the way she had found it.

Kagome looked around the room for a seat. Oh no, she didn't have trouble finding a seat for there were many available to her to use. No, Kagome was looking for a seat that didn't have gum, candy wrappers, or books pilled on top of or under a seat.

Kagome spotted one of the best seats she could find that was unoccupied. It was next to a boy with wide emerald eyes and gorgeous hair. He was lean with strong muscles covering his body. He wasn't bulky like most strong men, but lean and tender. She didn't know how a human could have pulled that look off, but then again, she wasn't dealing with a human now was she?

_So, this is the demon?_

Kagome walked toward the desk and stopped next to the demon.

"Is it okay if I sit next to you?" she asked him out loud. She noticed that he seemed in his own little world.

Shuiichi looked up from his mussing at the sound of a voice only to be confronted by the scent of sweet peas. There in front of him was the woman that was swimming and sky diving in his mind. He was astonished to learn that she was in fact in his Feudal Era class. Not many humans would take this class. He was taking it because he was interested to learn what the humans themselves believed happened during that time period. He knew most of it because if his memories of Youko Kurama, the demon spirit that inhabited his body with him. This was just an easy course for him to take that he didn't have to worry about. Not that he was going to have to worry about any of his classes, but that was beside the point.

"Of course!" he said once he realized what she was indicating.

Kagome smiled at him and sat down. She presented him with her hand once she had gotten comfortable.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi." she stated. "Don't I sit next to you in Literature class?"

Shuiichi shook her hand with his as he replied to her, "Yes, you do Miss Higurashi. My name is Shuiichi Minamino."

Kagome laughed a little. "No, please call me Kagome. I don't like people to call me by my last name. It sounds to formal."

"Then I ask you call me Kurama."

"Kurama? Is that a nickname or something?"

"Yes, all my close friends call me that."

Kagome smiled to herself on the inside. She now knew that the soul in his body was once the greatest fox demon thief in Demon history known as Youko Kurama. Youko and she had never met for he was still young to his greatness. Before she had left, Sesshomaru once told her of him. He was all ready by then becoming very cunning and well known as the greatest thief throughout Japan. He had once stolen from Sesshomaru at one point but had found himself on the receiving end of Tokijin, Sesshomaru's fighting sword. They had made an agreement that day. Sesshomaru would not kill him for stealing from his fellow demon lords if he did not steal from his land or go after the Shikon Jewel that he was after next. Once Kagome had heard that last part she was oddly disappointed. She was hoping that one day she would meet the Legendary Youko Kurama. She always wanted to meet a silver fox demon. They were extremely rare even back in the Feudal Era. Now that was saying something!

"Oh, is that so? I hope I can be a friend."

"That would be nice, Kagome."

"It's a deal then."

"Yes, I think that it is." Kurama said in acceptance.

"So? What can you tell me about yourself Kurama?"

"Well, I have a wonderful mother. She has remarried to a nice man and I now have a stepbrother. What about you?"

"Well, I use to live with my mom and little brother, Souta."

"Really? And what about your dad?"

Kagome frowned a little before brightening. "He died when I was little. My grandfather died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I hope that I--," Kurama started to apologize.

"No, it's okay. They are in a better place now. I am just glad that I had my grandfather as long as I did." Kagome interrupted.

Kurama smiled at her in an apologetic way. She smiled back in forgiveness. It was just so easy to get along with her that it was almost unnatural. Kurama assumed that it had to do with her being a miko.

"So, what classes are you taking?" Kagome asked after a moment.

"English, this, Math, and a Biology class."

"Really! Yes, finally, someone that I know. I have, well, English and this class for starters. I also have a Math class. Gosh, I hate math!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kurama chuckled. "I will be more than happy to help you if you wish." he offered.

"Really! I will need all the help that I can get. I hate math with a passion." Kagome replied, relieved.

"Of course I'll help." Kurama said. "What else do you have or is that all of it."

"Oh, no. I have one more." Kagome responded sheepishly.

"What is it?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Your really gonna laugh when I tell you."

"No, I won't. How bad can it be?"

"Well, it's not necessarily bad. It's just…different."

"Will you tell me if I promise to not laugh?"

Kagome nodded. "Okay, then I promise not to laugh."

Kagome hesitated. "I am taking an archery class."

Kurama blinked. After a few moments of silence, he blinked again. He finally smiled. "Is that what you were nervous about?"

"Well, it's not a normal class to take."

Kurama laughed. "Kagome, I'm taking a weapon training class in eight weeks. Mine is even more different than yours."

Kagome smiled and laughed. "A weapon training class? What is that?"

"Well, it is the training of weapons."

"I know that silly! What do you train with? What kind of weapons?"

"Mainly swords and whips."

"Oh, really! I might have to sign up for that class!"

Kurama looked at her questionably.

"I know how to use a bow and a little bit of the sword, but I have never used a whip before." Kagome explained.

_She all ready knows how to use a bow? I wonder then if she knows about her powers then? She might not be as ignorant as I thought. This could be a problem. _Kurama thought to himself.

Kurama smiled. "I know how to use a sword and whip. But I haven't used them in a long time."

_Well, does one day count in the long time department? _Kurama asked himself mentally.

"I have never used a bow before though."

"Well, then I can definitely help you there."

"I have a question though." Kurama asked.

"Shoot." Kagome replied with the American fraise down pat.

"If you all ready know how to use a bow, then why are you taking the class?"

"Oh, I am going to help with the instructor. That's why I was so nervous. I didn't want you to think that I was some show off or something."

"I don't think that to be true."

"Thanks, but why are you taking the weapon training class if you know how to use them all ready?"

"Oh, haven't used them in a long time, so I decided to have it as an elective since all of my other classes are major subjects."

"That makes sense."

Once the professor walked in the room their discussion was interrupted and put off until the next time they could talk. Their professor was a short heavyset man with a small beard that was half way gray in contrast to the normal black. His hair was almost completely gray with specks of black in it like his beard.

"Today, we will be discussing the Legend of the Shikon No Tama." he said with a bored and gruff voice.

"Now the Shikon No Tama was also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. It was once a powerful object that granted enormous amounts of power and one wish. It was last seen almost five hundred years ago when demons and humans co-existed. It is said that a strange priestess broke it into many tiny shards. Legends tell us that she traveled with a male dog demon, a male fox demon, a female cat demon, and two other humans. One was male and the other female. The dog demon and the priestess were great friends from the beginning and started to travel together to retrieve the shards. They later met the other members of there group along the road. They all became close to each other once they met. They all exceptionally loved and cared for the strange and odd priestess."

"During their travels together they all fought an enemy that was after the Jewel. A great battle was fought against him two years later. The travelers finally defeated him approximately five hours later. The fox demon was killed in the battle and the male human was poisoned. He later recovered from it a month later of pain and torment."

"It is said that this battle was the only reason we have the peaceful times that we have now. We owe these six our lives and honor. Now, you assignment is to research any information you can on this subject and anything that pertains to the Shikon Jewel. I expect this on my desk the next class. You are dismissed."

Kagome and Kurama stood at the same time. They both looked at one another and followed the class out. Once they were out of listening distance Kagome burst into laughter. Kurama looked at her with a strange look on his face. An eyebrow raised in unasked question.

"I'm sorry, but that was the stupidest thing that I have ever heard! Can you believe that nonsense? He had it almost all wrong."

"Yes, I have to agree. It sounded very off from the legends that I have read about."

"Yeah, me too! For instance, she priestess was in fact a miko, and she didn't break the Jewel on purpose. She accidentally did it while saving a boy from a crow demon."

"Yes, and I read that she was not friends with the dog demon for a long time."

"He was a half-breed from what I know. He was part human. But that is true enough. I, mean, come on. He was trying to kill m-…her." Kagome stumbled over her words once she realized she had almost revealed herself.

"Yes, I have also read that they argued all the time."

"Yeah, I heard that to. They never got along."

"Yeah, how do you know all of this? I had to do a lot of research to find out all of this stuff."

"I have researched it to. I had to do a paper on it."

"Oh, I just liked to read about it. I love history like that, especially from that time period."

What both of them didn't know was that the other had gained their information from their own experiences and living through the Feudal Era.

Kagome then looked at her watch that rested on her wrist. "Oh, no! I have to go. I am going to be late!"

"What for?" Kagome pried. He was very curious about this female known as Kagome Higurashi.

"Oh, I have an interview with Taisho Enterprises."

"I'm impressed. That is the biggest business in Japan, China, and Britain."

"Yeah, I know some friends there. They got me a job, but the interview is just for formality sake. But I have to be there."

"Of course. Don't let me keep waiting."

Kagome smiled and rushed off in a hurry. "Bye, Kurama! It was nice meeting you! I'll talk to you later!" Kagome yelled as she ran.

"See you later, Kagome!" Kurama yelled back.

Kurama sighed as he watched Kagome sprint across the grounds of the campus. He couldn't get over this feeling of contentment and peace. It had been so long since he had had a decent conversation with a human that didn't drool all over his shirt. Those conversations were very distracting and unpleasant.

Kagome was completely different! She was funny, kind, intelligent, beautiful, and pure hearted. He has never met anyone that was that pure before and he doubted that he would ever again.

Kurama calmly walked away with Kagome splashing her way through his thoughts. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice a fire demon land next to him out of nowhere.

"Who was that Kurama?" he asked with a scowl that shined in his eyes as well in his voice.

Kurama jumped a little at his words for he had not even notice him walking with him for the past who knows how long.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiei? What was that?"

Hiei scowled at him. He sent him a glare before he grudgingly repeated himself.

"Oh, that was Kagome. I have her in a lot of my classes."

"Hn," Hiei scowled again.

Hiei was a fire apparition. He was known as the Forbidden Child among demons. He had ice in his DNA, but he controlled fire. You could say that the fire that he controlled was a representation of his life and attitude. It was painful and all consuming. Fire was uncontrollable to humans and it had a vengeful side.

Hiei was five feet tall. He wore all black. His black hair was spiked up with a small portion of it being pure white at the front.

Kurama looked down at his silent companion. He noticed that Hiei was scowling more than he usually did, and his third eye on the top of his forehead, which was covered by a white bandanna, was glowing purple, indicating that it was open and searching for something.

"Hiei?"

"Yusuke wants us to meet him at his house. Botan has given them us another mission from Koenma."

"Of course." Kurama didn't press the issue. He knew that Hiei would tell him what was bothering him once he had figured out what was actually bothering him.

Hiei disappeared in a small blur of black. Kurama shook his head and felt to Yusuke's house.

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction, of my own design, does and will never be owned by me. The anime series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. Yu-Yu Hakusho is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

** The Pure Miko **

** Chapter 2**

Kagome rushed to her car that was in a parking lot two buildings down from her Feudal Era course. She pulled out her keys that were in a front pocket of her jeans. She spotted her Sapphire blue 2007 Mustang between two trucks and changed her direction slightly to the right so that she would run up right next to it. She pushed a button twice that symbolized a lock that was open on her small controller for her car. A clicking sound was heard as she reached her car. She opened the drivers' side door and put the load in her arms on the passengers' seat. She quickly got in the car and shut the door. She pulled her small purse out of the glove compartment and rested it on top of her books. She pulled a set of black sunglasses on and cranked up her car. She looked behind her carefully before she slowly backed out of the parking space. Kagome slowly left the campus with ease and took off toward the higher valued section of Tokyo, Japan.

Kagome revved up her engine and speed off. She weaved in-between traffic and passed tons of cars that were going over the speed limit as it was. Kagome turned on her CD player in her car and was met with music by a singer called BoA.

"You're still my number one," Kagome sang along with a song that she particularly liked. Kagome loved American music, but she didn't stop listening to her more familiar music. Kagome's second language was English. She was rather fluent in it and that was in part why she loved American music. She loved all types of American music with the exception of rap. Rap was something that she was not fond of, but could deal with it if she had to. She had even managed to get some of her old high school buddies to listen to English music. They didn't appreciate it, as much as she did of course due to the fact that they were not as familiar with the words as she was, but they seemed to like it all the same.

Kagome signaled her car's blinker and took an exit that went up rather than down like most. She merged into the lane at the end and then again revved up her engine. She sped down the roads yet again as she sang along with the music.

Five minutes later, Kagome parked at the top of a huge parking garage. It was connected to three interconnected skyscrapers. Kagome grabbed her purse. She pushed it into her car's glove compartment. She locked her car, and walked down a corridor that connected the garage and the connecting skyscraper. At the end of the corridor was a set of elevators. She pressed a button that had an arrow pointing down. The doors automatically opened for her with a small ding. Kagome stepped in and turned around. She pressed the button that labeled itself as '1'.

Kagome smiled slightly to herself. She could feel their energies now. They were both holding onto their power levels, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel them. She had more knowledge of their powers and aura to not have to use her miko senses to notice those two. She knew that they were in the Human world against the Demon and Spirit world's rules, but she was not concerned. They had spent more than four hundred years in the Human world from what she could gather, and they had perfected the art of hiding their demon energies.

The elevator stopped at the first floor. The doors opened with a ding. Kagome stepped out and was immediately greeted by a young female. She was thin with long legs. Her hair was a dirty blond, and her lips were glossed over by a light shade of pink. She wore no mascara, but she wore the usual make-up for young woman these days: base, blush, eyeliner, and the like. She had on a formal white shirt with a pair of sleek form fitting black pants.

"Miss Higurashi?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please follow me," she said and turned around. She walked down the hallway closing in on a huge set of doors. She opened a door toward them. Kagome saw a room with a long table and surrounding table in it. There was a small bar at the back with clean expensive glasses next to it. This was obviously the conference room.

Kagome didn't stop to observe the drinks presented on the bar for she had spotted a man with dark black hair. She rushed past the assistant that had escorted her to the conference room and flung herself into a strong pair of open arms. She held onto his neck as if it was her only lifeline that connected her to this world. Kagome felt that if she did let go too soon, then she would die. She had been waiting to see these two men for the past two years. She didn't know if she could take it if they were taken from her again.

She shut her eyes as tears started to appear at the edges of her vision.

The assistant gaped at them with wide eyes.

"You are dismissed," a voice, behind the man she was hugging, said.

Kagome smiled at the sound of the voice, but she did not relinquish her hold on the man in her arms. The door shut with an almost unheard click.

"Kagome," the man in her arms gasped out.

"Inuyasha, I have missed you so much!" Kagome gasped out loud as a rebellious tear fell down her cheek and landed on his black suit.

Kagome released him from her arms, but kept herself close to him. A cough was heard behind Inuyasha. Kagome side stepped Inuyasha and slammed her body into the second man in the room.

He chuckled at her reaction before he gave her a hug in return. A low growl reached his ears. Kagome wouldn't have heard it or she would have started yelling at them and demanding an explanation for it. He looked up at his half-brother with a cocky smile. He knew why he had growled at him, but he wasn't going to let him win. He had spent the last five hundred years waiting for this woman in his arms just like he had. He was not going to let her go now that she was back under his watchful eye.

Kagome was crying full force now. She buried her face in his shirt not caring that it was getting wet with her tears of joy.

"Please stop crying, Kagome. You know that I hate it when you do that." a whine was heard behind her. She looked up at the handsome face before her.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Miss me?"

Sesshomaru smirked a little, "Always."

Kagome ignored this comment. He had been acting funny the last few weeks of her time in the Feudal Era.

She stepped back from his embrace and stood on her own two feet.

Kagome turned to face both occupants of the room with a smile. She wiped off a few stray tears. "I am not crying because I am upset, Inuyasha. I am crying because I am so happy. I have missed you guys so much these past two years."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, well. Think about how long we had to wait for you?"

Kagome gave a watery smile before she replied; "I see your point."

Silence accompanied these words. Kagome composed herself while the half-brothers were silently glaring at one another. Kagome looked at them with their appearances of being human. Inuyasha looked exactly like he did when he turned human. He was a half-breed so he had one night a month of being his other half, a human. Sesshomaru, however, was absolutely hot. His eyes were a pale brown color; they were almost the color of amber that his eyes were normally. His face was just as refined as in his demon humanoid from and his hair was pitch black with a shine to it. He was tall as was to be expected, but so muscular that it was obvious that he had not slacked off in the last five hundred years that she had seen him.

_I can now see why he has so many fan girls after him. He is rich and good looking! Damn! It should be illegal to look this good even while looking human!_

Kagome could remember her friends putting up pictures of Sesshomaru in their lockers. She once stumbled upon one with Inuyasha also in it. She had immediately recognized them and inquired about them to her giggling friends. She had found out that they were brothers that owned the most successful business in Tokyo. They were very young for their age, and were not dating anyone at the time. Kagome had tracked them down and gave them a call. It took her a few days to get a hold of them on the phone, but it was worth it. They never actually met before now, but they often sent e-mails to one another. They had waited until she had almost finished up her senior year of high school before they approached her on a job with them. She found out that they didn't just buy, sell, and make electronics, they had a secret organization set up that killed any rogue demons that the Spirit world couldn't handle on their own or know about. It was at that time that Kagome had learned about the barriers and it's later downfall. She then learned about the four worlds. The barrier was no longer there, however. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were encountering more and more demons that were not obeying the new set of Demon world laws. Most of the demons were not powerful enough to harm them, but they were coming in great numbers and they could use her miko powers to help out on the big encounters that they were coming across.

Sesshomaru could take care of them all by himself, but they needed to be discreet in their operations. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be noticed too much not to draw the attention of the humans in this world.

Once Kagome had contacted them, she had received her Mustang only two days later. She would have had it the day after, but Sesshomaru sent it to a mechanic to have it specialized. Although the term mechanic is a very vague representation of what he could do to a car. The 'mechanic' was actually a demon who worked under Sesshomaru. He had fitted her new car with all sorts of gadgets and gismos that Kagome is still playing with.

She loved the fact that it could track demon energies! A special system was built in to track the demon's energy so that she didn't have to use her miko powers. It saved her the trouble of hunting them down if Sesshomaru didn't take care of it. Which he usually did, but there were those instances where she had to kill a low class demon in the slums, when the Spirit world didn't interfere that is. Another favorite feature was the locator. This locator told her the exact location of her family at all times. How the mechanic had managed to do that was beyond her. All she knew was that she was grateful for the added security on her family. Once she started to world with her past again, she didn't want her family in danger. The locator could track them from anywhere in the world, besides the Demon world. Once they were there, a mere device could not track them. Kagome was happy of this fact because for if by chance that they somehow did end up in the Demon world then she was the first one going to torture the demon that took them. Because you can be assured that only a demon could take them away from her, if at all.

"So where is Shippo?" she asked.

"He is out on a mission. But do not worry. He has a partner with him. Although he won't need it." Sesshomaru quickly explained. He knew that Kagome would be pissed if her son got hurt because of something that someone else could have done. He wanted to gain her favor, not have her pissed off at him for who knows how many weeks.

Inuyasha knew what he was doing. And he didn't like it one bit. "So, why don't I take you on a tour. I know that you are going to want to meet the other members of the team."

"Yeah, but what will I do when I am not working on missions and the like?"

"You will not be on missions all the time so you will be working with-,"

Sesshomaru cut him off. "You will be working as my personal assistant. That will allow you to move freely around the buildings and have all the access to every room."

Inuyasha growled softly. He wanted Kagome by his side again.

"Oh, okay. So where are we going? What floor?"

Inuyasha snickered a little. "Kagome, we don't have a floor for the missions. They are underground."

"Really? Well, that explains a lot."

"And how is that my dear, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well, I sensed that there were more demons in this area than anywhere else in Japan for the past two years at least. I just couldn't figure out where they were."

Inuyasha blinked. He blinked again. His mouth opened in a gapping manner before he shouted, "What? Your not suppose to feel the demons down there!"

"I am the Shikon Miko am I not?" Kagome replied with a little annoyance in her voice.

Once Inuyasha couldn't come up with anything as a come back, Kagome continued with her explanation. "I noticed that the people in these three buildings are almost all completely human. You have two half demons to the right of this building while you have a full demon on the sixth…no seventh floor in this building. Hey, is the floors underground the reason you have the skyscrapers in a triangle formation? More space?"

"Yeah, but I'm surprised that you have gotten better at your skills, Kagome." Inuyasha said in awe. "Well, at least compared to that wimpy brat you were before…" Inuyasha muttered that last part to himself in fear of Kagome's wrath.

Now, unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome may not have been able to hear the low growls exchanged between the two brothers before her, but she sure as hell heard what he had just said.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome's eyes flashed in aggravation and annoyance.

Inuyasha slammed into the conference floor with a small thud. Kagome had deliberately whispered this so that he wouldn't hit the ground with a loud smack. She didn't want anyone to come in here wondering if everything was all right or if someone was hurt.

Why did he have to always compare her to something that she once was? I mean, he use to compare her to her incarnate, Kikyou, and now he was comparing her to the weak _girl _that she once was. She may not have changed much in the physical sense of the word, but Kagome was very much different from the fifteen-year-old girl that fell down an old well. Sesshomaru trained her in the art of defense, and she was proud to say that she had perfected her miko powers.

"Ouch, damn it, Kagome! What was that for?"

"You may have grown up Inuyasha, but you have not learned to keep your mouth shut."

Inuyasha looked up to see a full blown out smirk on Sesshomaru's face from behind Kagome's back.

Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru as he quickly erased the smirk off his face.

"So, what about that tour?"

"Follow me," he said with a microscopic smile. He turned around and went to the bar. He side stepped next to it and waited for Kagome to pay attention to what he was doing.

"All of our buildings have one place in them to get in. All of the access doors are next to the bar in the conference rooms. Under the bar there is a red button that you push to open the hidden doors." Sesshomaru explained.

Sesshomaru placed his hand under the counter and moved one finger up against it. The wall in front of them suddenly swung open facing the inside. An elevator was a short distance away from the now open wall.

"Nice!" Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha walked up behind them as they started forward. The elevator doors opened silently as they got close. No ding was heard.

They stepped through the doors and faced them as they silently closed. The elevator moved downward on its own account. There were no markings or buttons to speak of.

Two minutes later the elevator doors opened without a sound. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly walked forward. Kagome took two steps out of the elevator and stopped on the spot.

Kagome was in awe! Before her very eyes was a gigantic room. She could see cubicles all around the room as far as she could see. The room was sectioned off. One section was filled with equipment like whips, swords, and daggers. She saw a lot of stuff in that section she didn't even know what the heck it was. The second section that caught her attention was an area with a huge screen and tables in front of it. A super computer was next to it with a huge demon sitting in front of it.

Inuyasha saw her line of sight and explained, "That is where we show all of our information. It maybe a class of demon review or the new weapons coming in for examination. We mainly show it for informational purposes before a mission."

Kagome nodded to show that she understood. She looked at another section that had an enclosed section for medication for any hurt or injured demons and humans. Another area was for bathrooms and another was a small break area.

"Wow!" Kagome said in exasperation.

Inuyasha chuckled at the look on her face. He and Sesshomaru walked down a small flight of steps to reach the main floor.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then decided to drop their disguises. Their silver hair flashed out and their eyes turned amber. Their clothes changed as well. Sesshomaru was in his old white outfit minus the armor and Inuyasha was in his formal fire rat attire. Sesshomaru's markings and crescent moon appeared and Inuyasha's ears made themselves known.

And to Kagome they looked just as cute as ever. She reached up and grasped on in her hand, rubbing it with great affection.

_They are just so soft! _She thought. She knew that for the rest of her life she would have a weakness for soft ears and maybe even tails. She wouldn't know about that one though. Sesshomaru had never let her even try to touch his. But from what she saw it was just as soft as Inuyasha's ears. Oh, how badly she wanted to test her theory!

"Hey! Don't touch my ears!" Inuyasha yelled in mild offense as he pulled away from her grip. He knew that she was going to do that even if he didn't like it. He just thought that he would get it over with now since his employees weren't looking at him at the moment. It would have been horrible if he had revealed them when everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I just wouldn't help myself!" Kagome apologized even though she didn't mean it.

"Yeah, yeah."

Tensaiga and Tokijin appeared at Sesshomaru's side and Inuyasha's Tetsaiga appeared on Inuyasha. It seemed like they had them with them at all times even after all the years.

"If you have any questions then as ask one of us or anyone here." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, but I think I can handle it."

"Keh," was Inuyasha's intellectual response. Even after five hundred years, he still held onto that one fraise for everything that he didn't want to answer or explain.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru commanded.

Kagome followed him to the far right. It took them a good ten minutes to get there for the place was so huge.

As they drew closer to their destination, Kagome saw where Sesshomaru was leading them. Kagome discovered more sections of the home base. She couldn't see all of the room before because of her human eyes.

Kagome saw a weight training area, a sword fighting area, and a staff-to-staff practice area. Sesshomaru, by all appearances, was leading them to the sword training area. The occupants all ready knew the sword for they seemed to be testing their skills against one another.

As Kagome walked toward them, she was not ignorant of the stares and questioning gazes passed her way. Some watched her with lustful glances while others looked at her as if she was a disease. Most of those looks, Kagome noted, came from demons. Most of the demons raised their energies to press it against her own to see if she would react or notice.

Kagome, however, found this odd and annoying.

She found it odd because they raised their energy levels. Weren't they concerned about letting Spirit world discovering their energy and sending them back to the demon world? Almost half of the beings in this underground operation were demons of some sort.

Kagome then looked up. She saw a protection shield around the entire base. That barrier allowed her to notice the demons' energy for she was a miko, but she assumed that the Spirit world had no notice of it. That would explain the peace and ease of the demons using their powers so openly. Kagome wondered if the barrier would hold her energy in as well. Kagome had learned that she could use her powers to a certain point until the Spirit world would notice her presence. She had learned to hold her powers in so to avoid detection. She didn't want them falling over her wondering why she was so strong in her powers. She was the most powerful miko since Midoriko after all. Add the fact that she was one of the few remaining mikos known to be alive. Yes, Kagome did not want to be found. If she was found by the wrong people then she could very well get her demon friends in a lot of trouble. Then again, Spirit world couldn't do much about it, but Kagome didn't want to take that chance.

Kagome raised her miko powers a notch to see if Sesshomaru would tell her to stop. His gaze remained forward.

Kagome felt another nudge from more of the demons surrounding her now. She raised her energy again. A light pink color surrounded her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept close to her, but Kagome noticed Inuyasha glancing at her nervously. It had been a long time since he had felt her kind of power.

Some demons backed off once Kagome's clear warning was noticed. Other not so intelligent demons continued their persistence.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome stopped at the edge of the sword training area. All of them stopped immediately once Sesshomaru stopped and watched them. They, as a unit, sheathed their swords in the sheath at their waists. Their muscles remained tense. Kagome counted six in total.

"Kagome, meet your new team mates." Inuyasha introduced. "Shippo and Itachii are out on a mission."

_Eight total beside myself. _Kagome thought.

Four of her new team mates faces brightened once they knew her name. They cracked smiles at her and eased the tension in their muscles. The other two frowned and tensed their muscles even more.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell me that this is a joke?" a tall demon with blond hair asked.

"No, it is not." he calmly replied.

Sesshomaru remained calm. He knew there was going to be a confrontation among these two at least; however, he wanted to see how Kagome would handle the situation. He also knew that Sagero could feel the holy powers coming off her. He just chose to ignore them like a fool with no knowledge on what the miko in front of him could really do.

"But she is human. Humans don't go on missions!" he almost yelled at Sesshomaru.

"I believe that you are underestimating me, sir."

Kagome tried to remain calm. Her temper was unfortunately rising to the surface. She looked at Sesshomaru to see his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Sesshomaru?"

"By all means Kagome."

"Why don't I spar with you? My training has gotten rusty with no training partner for over two years, so will you be willing to test me on my abilities?" Kagome suggested.

"I cannot. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, and Shippo will be unhappy when you are dead."

_So he does know about me from Shippo at least. He may not know that he is my son, but he does know about me. And yet, he still decides to not acknowledge me for what he knows I am. I think that this is something that I will have to take care of on my own._ Kagome thought with an internal grin. It was time to show these demons why she was not to be taken lightly.

_Besides, _Kagome thought. _This is a perfect opportunity to take off some stress from my first class earlier this morning. _

"Then you are saying no to an easy opponent?"

"No," he replied.

"Then I don't see the point of your refusal. I am sure that with your expert skills you will be able to defeat me without killing me."

The demon was stuck on this statement. He hesitated. Kagome saw this and moved in for the kill.

"Or are you worried that I might defeat you?"

He cracked.

He snorted at her and unsheathed his sword. The other demons in the area moved out of the way so that they could have space to move without interference.

"Pick a sword."

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile and gratitude evident in her voice.

"Inuyasha, can I borrow your Tetsaiga?"

"But you can't use it!"

"Please?"

Inuyasha grudging handed his most precious sword to Kagome. She pulled the sword out of the sheath and handed the sheath back to Inuyasha. "I won't be needing this."

Inuyasha took it with confusion written all over his face.

Kagome faced her opponent. "May I know your name, sir." Kagome asked respectfully.

"Sagero." he replied.

Kagome nodded. She bowed to her opponent and he returned the gesture. They both came up from the bow and systematically attacked one another at the same time.

Their swords met at every turn. Neither Kagome nor Sagero pulled an advantage over the other. They both were watching the other with utter concentration. They were looking for the other to do something stupid. And as Kagome turned she noticed a flash of red hair before she had to turn around again, circling her opponent.

Sagero did have to admit that he was impressed with Kagome's skill. He was only warming up though. This miko was going to get a big surprise.

"Why don't we finish this up? I have someone waiting for me over there and I would very much like to see him."

"By all means, lets"

Sagero suddenly vanished from Kagome's vision.

Kagome reeled around to block a sword coming out from behind her.

Kagome raised her powers and forced them into Tetsaiga. The blade glowed pink with her purification powers. She moved Tetsaiga down and up again as if it was too heavy to carry anymore.

Sagero saw this and moved forward to strike her against her arms. He wanted her to let go of the sword without killing her, but he wanted her to be hurt enough to admit defeat. He was the captain of this team when Shippo wasn't around. He was not going to be replaced by a mere human woman. No, that was not going to happen to him. He had spent the past seven years getting to where he was now. He was not giving that up without a fight.

Sagero saw that something was wrong a few moments after he advanced forward. Kagome raised the Tetsaiga with ease and a blast of almost unseen pink light crashed into his body. He flew back and slammed onto the floor. His sword, which he had been holding onto with a death grip, flew out of his hands and skidded on the floor ten feet from him. He tried to get up to quickly retrieve it, but Kagome had the Tetsaiga pointed at his throat. She stood above him with eyes so cold that she would have made Sesshomaru proud.

"Never underestimate your opponent no matter the species or gender. That will be your undoing, Sagero."

Kagome moved back to allow him to stand up. Kagome offered her hand for him to grab up. He hesitantly took it. He didn't know what to expect from the woman standing before him. He hadn't expected her to be worth anything to their operation, and he certainly didn't expect her to defeat him with ease. The wildest thing about her that he didn't know about her kindness and forgiveness. Kagome was a complete mystery to him. She was not turning out as he had imagined she would be.

Cheers erupted around them once Sagero was back on his feet. Clapping was heard and so were very loud ear piercing whistles.

"Can I ask you something, Lady Kagome?" Sagero asked.

"Only if you call me Kagome," Kagome smiled back at him. Her voice and eyes had gone back to their normal warmth.

"Of course, Kagome."

"Well, in that case, ask away!"

"Who trained you?" Sagero asked bluntly and to the point.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. He helped me with controlling my miko powers and he taught me how to use different kinds of weapons."

Everyone listening that didn't know Kagome and her old friends past were stunned into silence.

"Kagome!" a voice called out.

Kagome looked behind her and ran straight into Shippo's arms.

Shippo was a red fox demon with auburn hair. He was muscular and lean like the other demons there. His face no longer held any childish appearances and his tail had gotten thinner, silkier, and smoother.

His green eyes spoke of untold stories and lose. They told Kagome that he had had a long five hundred years without her. They seemed to spark to life under her scrutiny and he laughed.

"Shippo! You have gotten so big!"

"And you haven't changed a bit." Shippo replied.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is?"

"I can't say I can know from personal experience, but yeah I know what you mean." he joked to her. She laughed and pulled him into another hug.

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**


	3. Chapter 3

The Pure Miko 

**Chapter 3**

Kurama stood in front of an apartment building door. He knocked on the door with the ends of his knuckles. He knocked a few times and lowered his hand back down to his side. A man with sleeked black hair immediately opened the door a few moments later.

Hey, Kurama." he said.

The man stepped back to let Kurama pass into his home.

"Yusuke." Kurama nodded as he walked in.

Hiei passed them going into the room as a small black blur. He appeared solidly at the window seat. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. His Jagon eye was open and glowing purple behind his white bandana.

"What's with him?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

Hiei was known to be anti-social, but he rarely had his Jagon open so much. The Jagon was used to find and locate something that Hiei could not normally find or see. He often used it to look after his younger half-sister, Yukina. She was a ice maiden from the Demon world that lived peacefully with Genkai, Yusuke's old mentor and teacher. She did not know that Hiei was her older brother, but she continued to look for him even though she had been looking for him for the past several years.

"I don't know." Kurama replied. "He has been acting odd of late."

"Maybe he has been noticing what Koenma is noticing?"

"And what is that may I ask?"

"Hey Urameshi?" Is Kurama here yet?" a loud yell came from further inside the apartment.

"Come on. I'll explain everything to ya'll in the kitchen."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama made their way to the small kitchen. Yusuke's apartment was small, but comfy. Yusuke had given up on graduating high school and was now working at a manufacturing business carrying large heavy loads. This of course was not a strain due to the demon blood in his veins. He was descended from the now deceased Demon lord, Raizen. He was extremely powerful in his own right, but he was still cocky like his younger self. He had a right to be Kurama supposed. After all, there were only a few demons out there that could give Yusuke a fighting challenge, and those few mostly lived in the Demon realm. Hiei and himself could fight him and hold their own, but they were above fighting each other unless to test their skills. And that had not happened in a long time! Hiei had last challenged Yusuke only to teach him a lesson, but that was many years ago.

Now a days, Yusuke could go to work and then stop off to see his girlfriend, Keiko, at her parents' restaurant that was also her home right above it. Keiko was the reason why Yusuke's apartment was so clean and neat. She comes over to see him on occasion and if she sees his place in a complete mess like a Tornado had just rolled into town, then she would hit him so hard that he could hear his ancestors laughing in his ear (pun intended). Yusuke has always made an effort to make sure his home was clean. He did not want Keiko hitting him that hard again. Yusuke swears that she hits harder than the younger Toguro ever did.

The kitchen was very neat and tidy. A few dirty dishes were in the sink and a glass of soda was sitting on the counter.

"Hello, Kuwabara." Kurama greeted the orange-topped man sitting at the kitchen bar in a barstool.

"You and shorty sure took your sweet time getting here!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"I apologize, Kuwabara. I was in class."

"Yeah, I don't start until next year."

"I hope you do well."

"What does Koenma need?" Hiei spat out. He had always disliked Prince Koenma of the Spirit world.

Kurama looked at Hiei. He held in his emotions, but was surprised at the anger and impatience in his voice.

"A few weeks ago there was a small burst of demon energy. It was only a small burst, hardly noticeable, but it was enough to notice the power behind it. A smaller less noticeable demon was there, but it was killed by the other more powerful demon. Koenma then started monitoring the demon energies even if they were an insect demon or a flea demon."

"And what did he find?"

"Tons of low class demons in the city. Koenma wants us to find out who is killing them and how the demons are getting in."

"I thought you had quit?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

"I'm bored. And I'm curious as to who is killing the lowlifes."

"Hiei?" Kurama asked out of nowhere. Hiei had returned about three months ago from Demon world. He had not explained why he had chosen to return to a world that he despised more than his own existence. If anyone knew how demons were getting into the Human world, Hiei did.

"Hn." Hiei replied in disinterest.

Hiei used that sound for many different words. Sometimes it meant 'Sure, whatever' or 'I don't care.' This instance, however, was definitely taken as 'I am not going to tell you. You are not worth my time.' Realizing this was not going anywhere, Kurama turned back to Yusuke.

"Where are they being killed?" he asked. The kitsune in him was getting curious at the prospect of a new mystery waiting to be uncovered.

"The location of there they are killed is what is worrying Koenma. They are killed in uptown Tokyo."

"What?" Kurama exclaimed. He was in shock. Demons in the downtown slums were a common occurrence because they could semi-blend in with the other human lowlifes, but this? This was almost unnatural.

"That's what I said."

Kurama looked at Kuwabara. He couldn't help but think himself slipping. The kitsune in him prided himself on being the best of everything and anything. And yet, this human had the same reaction as he himself. Kurama didn't know what to think if he was perfectly honest. He didn't know if this was a sign that he was getting soft and stupid or if he was just acting more like the humans that he was surrounded by on a daily basis. Youko was once the greatest demon thief known in demon society. He had even once made a deal with the infamous Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands in the olden days, back in a time when demons walking into a town and killing someone for looking at him wrong was killed on the spot. Youko remembered the time when humans and demons both roamed the same world freely and without rules and regulations. He could recall killing an enemy without punishment unless that deceased demon had a vengeful cousin or something. A time when he plummeted homes, stole from the rich and kept it all for himself, and killed as he saw fit. Youko even remembered the rumors of a powerful miko that traveled with a group of humans, demons, and a half-breed. It was said they had the completed the once broken Shikon Jewel. Now that was something he wouldn't mind looking at. And not just the Jewel either.

Kurama turned to look at Hiei once again. _He is hiding something that he is not telling us._

"When was the last demon killed?"

"Koenma says a few hours ago. Two at the most."

"All right. Here's what we are going to do…"

Kagome sat down at a high standing desk with a sigh. Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha had continued the tour of the facility, and Shippo had introduced the other members of the team to her. As they were finishing it up though, a small yet graceful demon appeared close to them. He reported that an important and urgent phone call was waiting for Sesshomaru in his office.

Sesshomaru had raced off with an order to Shippo to show Kagome the other three buildings. The orders for Shippo to show Kagome around had not gone unnoticed by Shippo or Inuyasha. Both of them knew what Sesshomaru was trying to do. And this truth made Inuyasha see a slight color of pink in his vision.

Kagome had learned that Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all had their own separate buildings. Sesshomaru's building was the one that she had first entered into. The building to the right was Inuyasha's. That was the one that had two half-demons in it. This did not surprise her one bit though. It would be natural for Inuyasha to let half-demons work under him. He was one of them after all. And the building to the left was Shippo's. He had complete humans in that one. That was also completely understandable to her once she realized what they all did.

Sesshomaru is the president of the company, but Inuyasha and Shippo were right below him.

Sesshomaru dealt with all the contracts and competitors. He made all of the big decisions of the company, as was his right as President. He was usually needed to make all the hard contracts go smoothly. His mere presence in a meeting room was usually followed with a contract being signed a half-hour later.

Inuyasha is, oddly enough, head of the information department. He received all of the information from the daily rumors and gossip of the other companies to the demons entering the Human world. He was very good at his job from what Kagome could generalize.

Shippo was head of the marketing department. He was also the first to go into a meeting. He went into the meeting before Sesshomaru to meet the client and decipher any foul play or difficulties that might arise. He was knowledgeable about the modern day society and the workings of his opponents' mind. His demon side makes him cunning and tricky. Shippo's skills as a Kitsune were perfect with meetings with the other representatives of the competing companies. He was easy to get along with, but showed authority when he needed to. His Kitsune curiosity and social life helped him understand humans and demons of all ages.

After Sesshomaru had left, Shippo and Inuyasha had ten showed her the other two buildings. He said that she was bound to be in them at some point or another. He had finally showed her where she was to work when she was not on missions with one of the other team members. She was informed that she would not always work with the same demon teammate until they could gather which one she worked better with and what she really needed in a partner. Before he had left her to work on at his own problems in his own work environment, Shippo had given her a master key to all the doors and locks in the three skyscrapers. Along with his new key to keep up with came a warning to never let anyone know that she had it. She didn't want it stolen for it causes unfathomable problems for them all if it ended up in the wrong hands.

Kagome now sat at her expensive desk. She had the lovely job of filing, answering the phone, typing, setting meetings and all that Sesshomaru could think of for her to do. Sesshomaru was in his office with the two huge doors shut tightly. He was still on the phone from what she could deduce. She couldn't actually hear his voice, but he had not made an appearance and Shippo had told her that he was in there when he had left.

Kagome sighed again. She was rather annoyed at the looks and whispers that had followed her since she had left the underground base. As the tour of the three skyscrapers continued, the whispers got louder.

"Shippo?" Kagome had whispered to him.

"Huh?" he had replied.

"What are they whispering about?" she had asked in curiosity and annoyance. She didn't like people talking behind her back. She liked being up-front about things, not this she said you said crap.

To her surprise, Inuyasha and Shippo had laughed at her question.

"They are asking each other about who you are. They don't know how you could have a personal tour from two of the three owners. They want to know what makes you so special." Inuyasha had replied with a snicker.

This was perfect for him. This showed the males that followed Kagome with their eyes that she was off limits to them. As far as he was concerned, Kagome was all ready taken and there was nothing they could do about it. He would have to make sure that it stayed that way.

Kagome just couldn't understand it at all. She just happens to know the owners very well. Well enough to give them a hug without losing her job or life. Apparently, she was the first person to get close to them in any way. No one had gotten a personal interview with any of them before. And we weren't going to even talk about the hug thing. That was just impossible.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru walked out of his office. He didn't look happy. He wasn't showing his emotions on his face. No, Kagome knew that he was unhappy because of the look in his eyes. His eyes always told her what he was feeling at the moment. And right now his eyes were showing barely contained fury.

_I wonder what is wrong? _Kagome thought.

"Come with me. There is a meeting downstairs."

Sesshomaru swept past her. She followed him with slight worry. This had to be bad if he was ignoring her. Ever since they had become fighting and sparing partners, Sesshomaru had never acted like his normal self with her. Of course they still argued much like Inuyasha and she did, but never had he not told her what was bothering him. Well, not immediately any ways.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied with one word. He pushed a button that would move them down to the first floor.

"What--?"

"I will explain what you need to know when we are downstairs."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything more. They walked down the hall, into the conference room, down the second elevator, and walked into the area that held a very big computer. Kagome easily sat down in-between Shippo and Inuyasha while Sesshomaru went to the front of the area. He stood before them in all of his regal beauty.

"Spirit world is now aware of our presence." Sesshomaru said to the silent crowd.

Shouts of shock were immediately followed by this news.

"What?"

"How?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The shouts of outrage quickly lowered down to full murmurs.

"How did this happen, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sagero asked.

"A few weeks ago, Inuyasha left out a little to much demon energy. The Spirit world noticed and had now been fully investigating any and all energy signs."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled. He was not happy. The little energy that he had used should not have been enough for the Spirit world to take notice. He used more than normal, he had to admit, but that did not mean that he used that much.

"Yes, and I have been informed that the mission that Shippo was just on was also noticed."

"They now know that the demons that are mysteriously disappearing is happening in uptown Tokyo." Kagome deduced.

"You are correct, Kagome."

"What do you plan to do about this, Sesshomaru?"

The demons looked at Lord Sesshomaru with their breaths held. Shippo and Inuyasha didn't move at all. The other demons were wondering if Sesshomaru would correct her on the informal use of his name. The many demons that did not witness the fight between Sagero and Kagome held fear in their eyes. Not that you couldn't blame them for. The last person that had called Sesshomaru by his name and didn't add the title was almost killed. The only reason he had walked out alive was because Inuyasha had said that he needed him for gathering information. He was apparently not the best that he had, but he was better than most at what he did. After that Sesshomaru had informed the demon that if he did not use respect in his presence, then nothing in this world could save his pitiful hide from a painful and excruciating death.

Sesshomaru, however, did not even blink.

"Oh, no my dear Kagome. You will deal with this."

Kagome was stunned. "What?"

"I do not repeat myself, Kagome."

"But—"

"You will start to go on your own missions until we know that the Spirit world no longer suspects us."

"What? She can't go out on her own. She needs back up."

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome responded before Sesshomaru could say anything. "I am the only one that can do this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I am the only one that kill these demons without being detected. I can kill them by only using a small amount of my powers. I won't have the temptation to use my more 'useful' talents either." Kagome explained. She looked pointedly at the swords and daggers that were hidden from her view on some of the demons that were surrounding her.

"They will be concentrating on you guys, not me. Which is perfect for me because I can move around more."

"But—" Shippo tried to protest.

"No, Shippo. You know that I am right. Besides, I don't need help with demons. You guys should know that by now."

Once Kagome noticed that a few of the demons that were surrounding her gave her looks of nervousness and anger, she quickly reassured them. "Oh, no! That came out wrong! I didn't mean that I would attack you guys. I just meant that I have the skills that are necessary to kill them without using my powers."

"Really? Do you want to back up that statement?" Kumo, a member of her new team, asked. Out of them all, Kumo was known for his ability of hand-to-hand fighting skills. He was able to fight with Shippo for fifteen to thirty minutes before he was beaten.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. He nodded to her slightly.

Kagome turned back to Kumo. "I would be more than happy to show anyone who wishes to test me."

She looked at Kumo with a challenging look.

_Good. She is asserting herself into the ranks. She will be equal to Inuyasha and Shippo by the end of the week if she keeps this up._ Sesshomaru thought. And, oddly enough, Sagero also thought along the same lines.

"Then would you like to spar with me. No powers allowed."

"I would be honored to." Kagome smiled at him.

"Shall we go to a better sparing spot?" she asked.

He inclined his head.

"Then lead the way."

Kumo looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded and Kumo stood and lead Kagome to a more appropriate area.

Kagome followed him. Inuyasha automatically stood up and followed her. He did not look at Sesshomaru as he went. He did not care if he had permission to leave or not. For all he cared, he was allowed to watch after his Kagome without his older half-brother's permission. He didn't care if Sesshomaru wanted her. He had more of a claim over Kagome for he had protected her for far longer than he ever did.

Kumo led her to the practice arena with staffs. Staffs rested against each other on the walls. Kagome moved to stand in front of him. Her friends and fellow co-workers stood behind them.

Kagome and Kumo bowed to each other before they stood in a defensive stance. They stared at each other.

_So where will he strike from first? Left or right? _Kagome thought.

Kumo came at her from the right side. He had his hands raised to neutralize her before she could hit him. He knew what kind of skills she has. She had to be good to survive through Sesshomaru's training and live to tell the tale.

Kagome blocked his sidekick with her own palm. She slung his foot around. It landed on the floor on the other side of him. She quickly punched him before he could balance himself. They were moving at an incredibly fast pace. Kumo slammed down on the ground. He moved out of the way as soon as he realized that Kagome was about to jump on him.

_Holy shit! How is she so fast? _Kumo thought. He had no idea that he was going to be beaten so soon. Yes, he knew that he was going to be beaten. He knew this fact and accepted it. However, he was not going to let her win without putting in some effort.

Kagome attacked him. She moved her hand up and the other one down so that he didn't get in a low shot. He landed a hit upon her upper right shoulder. A loud pop was heard. Kagome winced slightly. Her popped shoulder did not hinder although. She moved forward with lighting speed that made Sesshomaru proud. Kumo tried to move out of the punch that was coming at him. He didn't make it though. Kagome hit him so hard that he slammed onto the ground with a loud thud. The wind was knocked out of him. Kagome was upon him the second that he landed. She settled one foot on him and leaned forward.

"Is that good enough for you?" she asked.

This greatly amazed the demons that were surrounding her. When she said this, she did not speak with a tone of being over confident or arrogant. She simply asked if he thought that she was good enough. She actually seemed to care about her opinion of her abilities. Kagome's teammates were steadily starting to learn that she was not what you would expect from a normal human, or miko really. They could all see that she was going to be perfect for them. She was no other that they had ever seen.

Kumo looked up at her. _Seven no eight minutes tops. That was the amount of time that she defeated me. Oh, she's good._

Kumo stared into her sapphire eyes. They were so unlike normal Japanese eyes. But then again, Kagome was not normal now was she? _You know what? I think that I can get use to this one. _

Kumo nodded. "Yes, I think that it is."

"I'm glad!" she replied with a smile.

She moved to the side to let him get back on his feet.

"Sorry for hitting you so hard."

"Nah, it's okay. I was expecting it to be perfectly honest."

"You were? Why?"

"Well, you trained with Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't think that I would win."

Inuyasha snorted. Shippo chuckled.

"You got it easy. She could have had you on back in a few seconds. She just didn't want to embarrass you to much that's all." Inuyasha stated so proudly and perfectly that Kagome simply blushed and didn't try to deny it. It wasn't every day that she got a compliment from Inuyasha. She decided to not mention it though. She knew that he would simply ignore her and do his usual 'hn'.

"Yeah, your lucky to have hit her at all. Oh, Kagome, your shoulder." Shippo said. He did not want to refer to her as 'mother' until the entire team got the entire story.

"Oops! I almost forgot." Kagome said in surprise.

And she really had forgotten about it. She remembered wounds from training with Sesshomaru that made this look like a small cut on her pinky. Kagome could remember one time that she had broken her tailbone and collarbone after a session. She was just glad that she controlled her powers by then or she could have been in a lot of pain then she actually would have been in. She had simply healed it with her miko powers. Granted, it didn't completely heal it. She was sore for a month after that hit. But Kagome was pleased to say that she had knocked Sesshomaru on his ass for that one. Well, he had actually ended up going through four trees before he finally hit the ground, but you get the picture.

Kagome grabbed her shoulder and forced it back into place. The shoulder moved back into place with a popping sound.

"Yep, that feels better."

Some of the demons around her smiled uneasily. A human could do that without any pain? Who was this chick?

Kagome laughed to herself. She could almost see the anime sweat drop coming down off of them. It was hilarious to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a demon shouted out in the background.

Sesshomaru sighed. Was he ever going to have some peace and quiet to talk to Kagome? He couldn't court her if he was always interrupted. Inuyasha looked at his half-brother in amusement. He had a hunch as to what he was thinking about at the moment. He thought that it was rather funny to him at least. Sesshomaru didn't seem to think so however.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked with a soft growl.

"We have demon running through uptown Tokyo. He keeps randomly sending out demon energy. We don't know what he is doing."

This news immediately caused movement. The demons that happened to be near after the fight moved to there separate areas.

"Track his position. I want to know where he is going!" Sesshomaru said.

"What is the species?" Shippo asked.

"We don't know. He is moving to fast. We can't get a lock on it."

"I'm going to send in—" Inuyasha began.

"No, Kagome will take care of this matter." Sesshomaru commanded, stopping Inuyasha from continuing with his idea of helping Kagome.

"But, she—"

Sesshomaru gave him a menacing look. Inuyasha shut up.

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"On main street. Past the old movie theater."

Kagome rushed back to the entrance. She yelled, "Thanks, Daiki! You're the best!"

She waved from behind her. She entered the elevator and left.

"Wait, hold on a minute! How do you know Kagome for her to know your name?" Inuyasha demanded of Daiki.

"I met her a few days ago. I was helping a human from being raped. She showed up to help me."

Inuyasha huffed at him. Shippo laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I think that you are forgetting about who we are talking about. This is Kagome after all."

"He has a point." Sagero said.

"What do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know that Kagome is the kindest and most caring person that I know. She is strong and independent. You would have to be a idiot to not see that."

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not think that she is available, Sagero."

Sagero looked at him in surprise. "Of course, My Lord!"

"Yeah, she's taken." Inuyasha said in absolute certainty.

"Yes, but by who?" Shippo asked.

The brothers growled at one another. They couldn't answer that question for sure just yet. And that annoyed them to no end!

Sagero looked away. _Yes, by whom? Kagome, girl, you are going to have a hard time getting away from those two. I hope you can handle the attention that you are going to get soon because those two aren't going to give up easily. _

Sagero knew that he didn't have a chance with her. She was too powerful to be mated to someone that she could beat in a measly fifteen minutes. Oh, yes! He had noticed that she had beaten him in a matter of fifteen minutes. He also knew that she held back during there fight. He didn't know it then, but he knew it now. How couldn't he know? It was so obvious. She had held back with Kumo and he was just below him. And with Inuyasha's obvious bragging and her not denying the fact just proved it to him.

Yes, Sagero knew that he didn't have a shot with the miko. He knew all to well that he had no chance in hell with her. That was just a fact of life that he was going to have to accept.

Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.

This is so foreshadowing. If you don't know what that means then go look it up. This is just a little note about what you can expect from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hi, hieisesshomaru here! I am updating two chapters today because it is not only Halloween, but because it is also my 18th birthday!!! I hope that you like it!**

**The Pure Miko**

**Chapter 4**

The sun had just set only two minutes ago. A tint of orange was the only thing that remained of the passing day that was just ending. Night was setting in now. This was a time when the creatures of the night came out to play. Tokyo shined with bright lights. It came to life with the rest of the night creatures even though some of them were not to be messed with. The streets were full of people shopping after a hard day of work. Human children alike crowded together to look at the latest game for their game systems. Others were crowded at the back of various stores looking at the newest anime releases on DVD or at the latest magazine with cheat codes in its pages.

Kagome raced down Main Street, weaving her way through traffic. She had raced to her car as fast as she could go without having the staff looking at her like she was some type of mutant. She had grabbed a change of clothes out of her trunk in her car. Kagome did not want anyone to see the real her. She had put her duffel bag on top of her car, and then placed a barrier around herself. This prevented anyone from looking in on her while she changed, and that included cameras and demons. This, however, did not prevent her from hearing anyone coming close to her. Once she was changed into a new outfit, she moved her college books in her trunk before she had raced off. It would do her no good to have a demon notice her college books and find her at school. Not that she was worried about being found out, but she wanted to be safe just in case. She had learned that from Sesshomaru. Although Sesshomaru didn't run from a fight, he was not known to go into one well prepared for anything that her enemy might do. And that included using people and objects against her.

Kagome raced down the road at eighty-nine miles an hour. She pushed her foot down again, reaching ninety-one miles an hour. She smiled and laughed good heartily. Kagome loves to go fast. Speed was a part of her life; she wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

Yep, she had a need, a need for speed. And too be honest, she blamed it on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Yep, it is their entire fault. Kagome got use to going fast by riding on Inuyasha's back. Then she got a thrill with flying with Sesshomaru. Most of the time to get to a good field to train in, they had to travel to get there. In order to not drain her energy, Sesshomaru allowed her to fly with him. With the speeds that they reached, Kagome had learned to love speed. The faster she went, the happier she was.

Kagome touched small button next to the buttons that controlled the window power on her left. A flat, LCD screen appeared in front of her normal panel that controlled her music settings and air conditioning. She touched a button marked, 'Demon Energy' with the tip of her index finger. It immediately changed the screen. On it now was a map of her current position and surrounding areas. It was a huge map of uptown Tokyo. Kagome looked and noticed a blue arrow racing down Main Street. That was she. No, what Kagome was looking for was red dots. The red dots represented demon energy signatures. It didn't matter if it was a half-breed, full-demon, or one-eighth demon. If someone had a microscopic amount of power then this device tracked it. Currently, this screen showed three large and very bright red dots on it. One was past the theater that she was about to pass. That energy was running all over the place. The other two were surrounding her in wait. It was obvious that they hoped to trick her. Their efforts were in vain.

_Well, it seems as if they are expecting me. I wouldn't want to disappoint them now would I? _Kagome chuckled in her mind. She had a feeling that she knew who she was going to meet this evening. She couldn't wait to see him. It had been so long. She wondered if he was the same cold uncaring fire apparition that she remembered him to be.

Kagome pulled up three blocks from the theater. She made the extra effort to surpress her miko powers. She looked down at her outfit. She wore black leather pants, a pair of black leather boots, and a leather jacket. Under it was a pure black silk shirt. Her hair shined under her internal car lights. Around her entire attire there was a black silk cloak. It hid her face and eyes from her view. Without the cloak on, her pure black outfit that she wore only showed off her blue eyes even more.

Kagome stepped out of her Mustang. She made sure that her cloak was above her head, shielding her from recognition. She dodged a group of young adults on their way to a popular nightclub a few blocks away from the next street over. She calmly walked in the direction of the theater. The streets were packed full of unsuspecting humans. They had no idea that they could be so easily wiped out if one of the demons that she was tracking decided to murder them all with one attack. She felt a burst of energy from in front of the theater.

Kagome turned the last block that remained in her way of the theater. Across the street in front of her was the theater. A male demon in all black was leaning against it. Kagome felt the demons surrounding her. They were easily hiding behind various buildings, out of sight to her human eyes.

Kagome surpressed all of her powers. She pulled out a small bottle out of her cloak. It was small and inexpensive. She dropped the bottle. It shattered once it hit the ground. A green liquid poured out of it onto the concrete. The liquid did nothing to humans, but it did release a small but potent amount of demon essence into the air. A demon would have to be several miles away to not notice.

The demon at the theater looked directly at her. His red eyes looked at her with surprise.

_That got his attention. Now, be good little demons and follow. _Kagome walked down a side street. All three of them followed her.

_Good little demons. _She thought with a soft snicker.

Kagome led them to a rundown neighborhood. They were no longer in uptown Tokyo anymore. They were now in the slums where the real world existed. This was the place that flattery would not get you out of a bad review. This was not a place where you would avoid your problems, cheat on your spouse, yes, but not on your problems in life. Downtown Tokyo was full of crime and other things that Kagome didn't have time to worry about at this point.

Once there were in a secluded area of downtown Tokyo, free of prying Human eyes, Kagome turned around to face the short black-haired demon that was behind her.

"You do not belong in the Human world, demon." Kagome said coldly.

The two demons that were surrounding her closed in on her position. They then appeared in front of her. Both had on cloaks that prevented them from being seen. One wore a silver cloak and the other a dark green. It was obvious to Kagome that they also did not want to be seen for what they really were. That was fine with her though. To each his own.

"You are human. Why? Where are your other demon buddies?" a male voice asked of her. It came from the demon in the green cloak.

"They know you are looking for them. They will not reveal themselves again until you stop." Kagome said yet again in a cold voice.

"Why are you doing this?" the demon in the silver cloak asked. He was also male.

"We do this for our own reasons. That is all you need to know."

"How did they come into the Human world?" he asked again.

"That is not of your concern."

"Why won't you answer?" the demon in green asked.

"I have no need to answer your inquires. I am here to send you a message from my boss."

"Then tell us all ready."

"They will allow you to continue your detective jobs. However, if you continue to pursue them, then they will have to take direct measures to not allow that to happen. Until you give up on finding us, then they will not be out in the open until you do. I will take care of the demons that you cannot."

"What do you mean by you will be taking care of the demons that we can't?"

"I will take care of the demons in their stead." Kagome replied.

"You? You are put a human."

Now that annoyed her. Kagome rushed forward to attack the male demon. The demon's energy spiked and continued to grow. Kagome dodged an attack at her from the other demon that she had been previously talking to. The demon that had initially seen her made no move to help his teammates.

Kagome evaded a hit from a male demon only to jump back to get away from the assault from the second demon.

"Rose whip!" the second demon stated. A green whip covered in thick thorns came at her. She evaded it. She looked behind her to see it coming at her again. Kagome quickened her pace to move behind the first demon.

"Ah, shit!" he yelled. He evaded the whip along with Kagome.

Kagome appeared behind the demon with the 'rose whip'. She tried to kick him forward, but he managed to avoid her attack. He threw a seed at her feet. It rapidly sprouted and held her in place.

"Ha, and you can't compete with demons. Get out of the way little girl and tell your bosses that we will find them."

Kagome smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Why are you smiling? You are defeated."

"I don't think so," she said calmly. Kagome moved her hands. She managed to get a hand out of the way of the vines. She put her thumb and middle finger together to snap her fingers. The vines holding her down burst into pieces.

"I'm sorry about your plant. I hope you forgive me." Kagome apologized.

They stared at her, not saying a word.

Kagome flashed in front of the first demon. She sent a punch at him while she kicked his legs out from under him. He fell down to the ground. Kagome appeared in front of the second demon and slammed him across the street. He hit a building with enough force to make it crumple after he fell to the ground.

"Hey, you going to help?" the demon in the street asked of the demon next to the theater.

"Feh, you are pitiful, losing to a human." He disappeared.

"Give my message to the Spirit world. Do not try to find us for you will not succeed."

Kagome disappeared.

"What the hell?"

This was the last thing that she heard before she was out of hearing distance.

Kagome calmly walked down a sidewalk. To any bystander, she appeared to be taking a walk to clear her head. You would not have suspected her to be the Shikon Miko or the most powerful holy being in the history of the universe. You would also not have suspected her to have previously been in a fight with two of the most powerful demons of the century. No, at this moment she did not appear to be any of those things. She appeared to be a young healthy woman that was finishing up on her contemplation of her life and problems.

However, Kagome was walking in the opposite direction of her Mustang. Kagome crossed the street. She was now back in uptown Tokyo. She walked into a small park that still remained in a city full of skyscrapers and five star hotels. She made her way to a large tree at the back of the park. It was the largest and oldest one there. Standing under it was a dark spot. As Kagome got closer, she noticed that it was the demon that had not helped his teammates.

She stopped three feet in front of him. She smiled at his glare. She pushed back the hood on her cloak to reveal her face, eyes, and hair.

"Hello, Hiei."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" yelled a very frustrated Yusuke Urameshi.

He stormed into his apartment with the door almost swinging off its hinges. Kurama followed him closely. His silver cloak was neatly folded in his arms. Yusuke shed the green cloak that he had on and threw it to the ground. He walked into the room with the television in it. Kuwabara sat up from watching a movie. He hit pause and watched as Yusuke flopped unceremoniously on the couch next to him. He seemed to be blowing steam out of his ears.

"What's wrong? Did you get him?"

At Kuwabara's questioning, Yusuke went on a rampage of cursing. He would have made a sailor proud if one had been present to hear him now.

"No, we didn't." Kurama answered knowing that Yusuke needed to blow off some steam before he was calm enough to talk to.

He set his cloak on the backside of the couch and took a seat like Yusuke did. Although,, he did sit with more grace than Yusuke.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"The demons that we had hoped to draw out did not show up. In their stead, they sent a human."

"Not just any human!" Yusuke yelled. "A woman beat us! She was so lucky that I don't kill humans because she was so close to getting killed!"

"You…you got beat by a GIRL!" exclaimed a bewildered Kuwabara.

"No, she didn't beat me! She ran off before I could deck her! And when I find Hiei I am going to kick his ass! He left without helping."

Kuwabara went into hysterics. He laughed so hard that he fell off of the couch while holding his side.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" roared Yusuke. This had the opposite effect on Kuwabara, however. His laughing only got louder at his demand.

Yusuke huffed. He was pissed. He knew that a human had beaten him. What made it worse was that not only gotten beaten by a human, but he was defeated by a female none the less. He was a demon for Christ sake! An S class demon to boot! He wasn't supposed to be beaten by a human female! It was unnatural. What was the world coming to? Maybe her beauty distracted him? No, that couldn't be it. He didn't actually see her from under her own cloak. He saw the leather, which he thought looked hot, but he did not see her face. No, that definitely wasn't a good excuse. Maybe he was having a bad day? Yeah, that had to be it! He wasn't feeling well. Why that conniving wench! How could she have taken advantage of him like that? He was going to show her. He was going to enjoy this. He didn't have an honor code like Kuwabara that stated that he couldn't fight girls.

Yusuke was brought out of his thoughts when Kurama spoke. Kuwabara was finally finished with laughing at his own expense.

"But I wonder how she and her 'boss' knew that Spirit world was looking for the?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, that did seem strange."

"I suspect that they either have something that can tell about such things or Spirit world has a spy in their mists."

"We had better report this to the toddler. He is not going to like this news." Yusuke said in disdain. "I'll give it to him!"

Kurama shook his head from side to side. Yusuke loved getting on Koenma's nerves. They had their moments of friendship, but that didn't prevent Yusuke from pushing as many buttons as he could on the Prince of Spirit World.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood in front of Hiei. Their eyes didn't move from one another.

Finally, he spoke. "You have not changed."

"Neither have you."

"How are you alive?"

"That is a story for another day." Kagome evaded his question. He was with the Spirit Detectives after all. She did not know how much he had changed in the past five hundred years.

"So how did you get mixed up with the Spirit world, Hiei? Last time I checked that was not in your style."

"That is none of your business, human."

Kagome huffed. "I see that someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree branch."

Hiei simply glared at her.

"So why didn't you confront me when you saw me at the University? And why were you hanging around there anyway? The last time I checked you didn't like humans. And Tokyo University is full of them. Or have you changed in the last five hundred years?"

"I was not sure that it was you. I only smelled you."

"Ah, I see. You weren't sure were you?"

Hiei glared. He did not respond to her attempts at egging him on nor did he answer the other questions presented to him.

"Yep, that answers that question."

"What do you mean, woman?"

"My name is Kagome, Hiei! Use it!"

Hiei glared. Kagome glared back.

"And to answer your question you are still the arrogant, rude, and angry demon that I once knew. You have changed a little though. I'll give you that. You seem to have mellowed out some."

Hiei looked away. He seemed to be afraid of what she was about to say next. Oh, yes. He knew what she was getting at. He might not say anything, but Kagome had always had this ability to figure someone out. She was like that five hundred years ago and it seems as if she was still like it now. He took a deep breath. Kagome's naturally sweet and calming scent entered his nose. Cherry blossoms and sweet pea in a perfect blend went through his senses at each breath that he took. That was also why he had chosen this park to meet at. He knew that she would find him. He wanted to smell her with nature surrounding them. The smell of humans and cleaning products would have almost overwhelmed her clean sweet scent if they had met anywhere else.

Kagome calmed him. Hiei was not willing to admit to anyone that she calmed him though. He had many enemies and did not want her to get involved in his affairs. But, it seems as if she had learned to defend herself. Hiei could remember a time that she could barely walk without falling. Heck, she had trouble shooting an arrow back then.

"You found your sister, didn't you?" Kagome came to a conclusion.

Hiei remained silent. He knew that she would figure it out.

"Well, you didn't get that Jagon eye implanted for nothing did you?" she asked.

"Yes, I found her." he admitted.

"And? Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Why not? Hiei, I bet that she has been looking for you as much as you had been looking for her!"

"She doesn't need to know."

"Doesn't need to know! Hiei, she is your sister. She has a right to know."

"She deserves more."

"Hiei," Kagome whispered.

Kagome embraced him. Hiei was shocked! What was she doing?

Kagome let go of him and stepped back. "Hiei, no one is perfect. I am sure that she will love you even with your past."

"Kagome," Hiei said tenderly. "I am the Forbidden Child. Who would want that?"

Kagome slapped him. Yes, that did happen. Kagome slapped him right across the face. Hiei was to stunned to do anything in retaliation.

She had tears in her eyes. "Who cares? You are yourself! It doesn't matter what your heritage is! All that matters is your heart! And you have one, Hiei, you really do! You care more than you want to admit. I can see it in your eyes."

"God, I'm so sick of hearing people back stab others for being born differently. It isn't right. I don't care if you were a deformed guerrilla demon. It doesn't matter what you are made of, all that matters is the heart that rest within."

Kagome moved her right hand to rest over his heart. Tears were freely streaming down her face now.

"And I bet that your sister, whoever she is, knows that to."

Hiei was stunned. No one had ever touched or spoken to him like that before. Not even Kurama would have done something like this. Hiei looked at the woman that now stood before him. Nope, she hadn't changed much at all. She was still the compassionate and caring woman that he once knew. She was one of a kind.

Kagome waited to see what he would do. She was surprised to be honest. She had expected him to attack her for hitting him like she did. He must have really changed. Five hundred years ago he would have tried to cut her head off for even touching him.

"Thank you, Kagome." Hiei whispered. He didn't know what else to say.

"Your welcome. I meant every word of it."

They stayed in silence.

"So you gotten any better?" she asked.

Hiei gave her a look of do-you-want-to-find-out?

"I'll take that as a yes. Besides, I know that you are tremendously stronger. I can feel it without using any of my powers."

"You have gotten considerably better as well."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You know what?"

Hiei waited for her to answer.

"You are pretty nice then you aren't being a jerk."

Hiei glared at her.

"Will you stop that? Staring will not help. I will keep speaking my mind. And there's nothing you can say to stop me."

Kagome folded her arms in front of her chest. She raised her chin stubbornly.

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Pure Miko**

**Chapter 5**

The sun was soon approaching. The creatures of the night were quickly moving through the forest, trying to hide before the creatures of the day, such as humans, came out. A few were still trying to find that last bit of food before they retired for the night.

The break of dawn was coming over the trees of Genkai's forest, the teacher of Yusuke Urameshi and guide to so many with spirit powers. Currently, that was the forest that Hiei was racing through. He was on his way to make sure that his little half-sister, Yukina, was safe. Now, normally, Hiei would just use his Jagon eye to see her, which was one of the reasons that he chose to have it implanted. However, Hiei had taken it upon himself to do this for himself this time. He ran through the forest at a leisurely pace, well what you would call leisurely for him. He jumped on multiple trees and lingered there for a moment before he continued. The reason for this was obvious to any demon with a sense of smell. He was trying hide Kagome's sweet scent from his person. He didn't want to get rid of it, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. Kurama would not be able to smell him for he still clung to his human form to much to notice. However, that could not be said about the detective. He was no longer had that inability. He was not always in his demon form, but that did not mean that he didn't use his demon abilities.

All that Hiei had to worry about was making sure that Yusuke didn't encounter Kagome before she was ready to reveal herself. He would also have to inform Kagome that she had to make sure to suppress her miko powers when she wasn't fighting. She didn't want his teammates to recognize her energy signature in public.

He did have to worry about Kagome being here though. Kagome had this knack for finding trouble wherever she went. In fact, he had to bail her out of trouble the first time that they had met too. Hiei could remember the first time that he had met the miko named Kagome. It had been five hundred years ago. It was pitch black outside. He was just finishing off a few stupid demons that had annoyed him. They should not have challenged him that was for sure. They had paid with their lives. During that battle he had received a few minor wounds. They were not bad at all really. They would not stop bleeding. He remembered that he had retreated to a forest. He had learned that it was next to a village that did not mind demons being around as long as they did not harm any of the villagers. He was sitting in a tree very close to an old well. That was when she had appeared. Kagome had come up below the tree that he was healing his wounds. He had to admit, he had growled at her as hard as he could. She was a threat to him in his weakened state. But instead of retreating like most sensible humans, she had called out to him.

Hiei was brought out of his thoughts by his arrival at the temple of Genkai. He sat upon a tree just outside of the temple. He could see that Genkai and his sister were talking in the main portion of the temple by the open doors that were next to them. With the satisfaction of knowing that Yukina was all right, Hiei made his way back to his teammates.

He knew that they would not be happy with him. He just couldn't bring himself to care though. It was amazing how sweet that feeling was. He could blame it on Kagome, but he knew that it was entirely him that was feeling this way. Kagome could make people even like him care about things that they normally wouldn't. She had that affect on people. I mean she could even make him feel important and calm with her simple words and tears. To his knowledge, Kagome was the only person, human or demon, that could do that to someone like him. And Hiei hoped that it would stay that way.

--------------

Kagome rolled out of bed about three hours after dawn. She looked at her clock and noticed that it read 9:15 in big red numbers.

_Ah, man! Sesshomaru is not going to be happy. I'm late!_ Kagome looked at the clock again. _He'll live. It is too early to worry about such things. _

She groaned out loud and made her way to her bathroom.

She opened the door. The walls of the bathroom were a light blue with a white trim. Her bathroom had a theme of dolphins. Her entire bathroom was covered in them. She had a large picture of a dolphin on her wall. She had dolphin figures on her counter. On the rack next to the shower there were several towels that various dolphin patterns on it. She had two shower curtains that covered her bathtub. One was on the inside of her shower. It was a plain dark blue plastic material. The other one was on the outside of the shower. It was a cloth material. It had dolphins swimming in the ocean in its fabric.

Kagome splashed water on her face while she waited for her shower to heat up. It would do her no good to step into her shower and have a shock of a lifetime because of the introduction of water on her tired face. After she turned off her faucet, she pulled off her robe and stepped into her shower.

The scalding hot water streamed down her body. Kagome loved having the hottest of hot water. It soothed her muscles and made her want to stay there as long as she could. Her water bill was the highest bill that she had.

Kagome finished taking her shower. She stuck her hand out from behind her shower curtains. She grabbed a towel from the racket next to her shower. She rapped it around her body with her arms above the towel before she stepped out of the shower. She walked out of her bathroom with steam coming out of it. She dried off and got dressed. She put on a pair of black silky pants with a dark blue shirt on. The skirt was sleek and silky. It sparkled at the bottom with tiny sparkling beads. Kagome blow-dried her hair, getting out the tangles that she had acquired after her shower, and applied her make-up. She only applied a little. A small smidgen of eye shadow. It was dark blue like her eyes. It was only a small amount, but it was enough for her. She wore no eyeliner or mascara, no blush and no base.

She looked at her clock in her bedroom again. It was now 10:20 in the morning. She walked out of her bedroom, shutting the door as she went, and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a mug from a cabinet and walked over to the coffeepot. It was already made thanks to the timer that she set before she went to bed the previous night before she went to bed. Although, morning was a more appropriate term instead of night. After all she didn't get home last night until almost dawn. She spent most of her time last night, after talking to Hiei, killing some stupid low-level demons. Most of them were killed in the slums of Tokyo.

Kagome poured herself a steaming cup of coffee and took a sip. She felt it rush down her throat and move down to her stomach. She sighed. She loved coffee almost as much as she loved hot chocolate. She would have normally went to a Starbucks and gotten herself the sweet drink. However, she wanted coffee today because of the extra caffeine that it provided.

_I don't want to hear one word out of him this morning._

Kagome slowly drank her coffee. She was in no hurry to be honest. Sesshomaru could wait for his new assistant after she had the ability to think straight.

When Kagome finally finished her coffee, she easily washed it out and put it back where it went in her cabinet. Kagome then picked up her car keys and left, but not before she locked her apartment door behind her.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his office. He looked down at his Rolex. Kagome was late. This did not surprise him though. He had a few of his staff keep watch on the demon energies in the area all last night. He knew that Kagome didn't get to bed until almost dawn.

Sesshomaru had decided to make sure that Kagome knew very quickly that he was going to have her. It was official. By the end of…

Inuyasha, who came bursting into his office, interrupted Sesshomaru's train of thought.

"Who do you think you are? I can't believe that you sent Kagome out on her own for the entire night!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

"Don't you have work to do Inuyasha."

"I can't believe that you sent my Kagome out there. She doesn't need to be out all night and then have to come here to deal with you!"

"Your Kagome!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes, my Kagome. You don't have a chance Sesshomaru! Just you remember that I met her first!"

"You lost all rights to her when you decided to see that dead corpse behind her back."

"That is over, Sesshomaru, and you know it!"

"That may be, but she is mine. I will not let her go like you did."

Inuyasha growled. "You won't have her."

Sesshomaru, in an odd show of emotion, stood up and growled back at him. His eyes were rapidly turning crimson.

Inuyasha only growled back at him. Someone coughed from the open doors of Sesshomaru's office.

"You know, it will be hilarious when my mom turns you down. Besides, Inuyasha's sources tell me that a fox demon might all ready be planning on courting her."

"What?" Sesshomaru said in a soft dangerous voice.

"He is a human avatar. He has the demon, Youko Kurama, inside him."

"How did you find out about that?" Inuyasha demanded of Shippo.

"What? Did you really think that your department is the only ones that inform you of anything?"

"Does he know who she is?"

"My sources say that he doesn't. He just knows that she is a miko."

"Let's make sure it stays that way." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, you two could have some competition."

The two brothers growled at him. Suddenly, the elevator on the other side of the floor dinged, indicating that it was opening to allow its occupants to exit.

Kagome walked out. She slouched her way to her desk without looking at them.

"Hey, Mom!" Shippo greeted enthusiastically.

"Shippo, it is way to early to be this cheerful. Please go get me a strong coffee."

Her son nodded and left.

"Are you sure that you should be here, Kagome? I mean, you did spend the entire night out."

"I'm sure Inuyasha. I had to come to tell you guys something."

"Really, what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I'll tell you when Shippo gets back."

Silence followed. Kagome laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't want to disturb her because she looked exhausted. Two minutes later, which was too soon for Kagome's taste, Shippo came back with a huge cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand.

Once he handed it to Kagome, she greedily started to sip it.

"Yummy!" Kagome hummed after she took her first few swallows.

"Now that hits the spot!"

"Yeah, that's nice. But what do you have to tell us?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Sit, boy!" she said loudly. She had no fear of saying it too loud here. The other employees could not hear her because they were on a different floor.

Inuyasha slammed into the floor. "Damn it, Kagome!"

"It is to early to be dealing with your mouth this morning, Inuyasha. Please shut your mouth or I can do it for you."

Inuyasha only grumbled at her. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips before burying it again.

"Tell us, Kagome. What is it that you need to tell us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know the first demon that I had to go against?"

"Yeah, two others showed up."

"They were the Spirit Detectives."

"What?"

"Yep, you heard me."

"What did you say?" Shippo inquired.

"Just that I would take care of all the demon hunts and to not come after you."

"Kagome—" Inuyasha began.

"Yeah, I know. You guys are going to have to keep out of the way for a while." Kagome said before he could finish.

"No, that is not what I meant." Inuyasha said in protest.

"What then?" Kagome asked. She would normally have been nicer to him, but she was still getting the caffeine to start working.

"You are going to have to do all the missions on your own."

"Yeah, so." she replied as she took another sip of her cooling coffee.

"Kagome, what are you saying? This is your life that is being put on the line."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," she inquired.

"Brother, Kagome is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"But, she is going to need help."

"No, Inuyasha, I won't. I can handle some low-class demons on my own."

Inuyasha couldn't reply because the phone on Kagome's desk started to ring.

Kagome placed her index finger up to them, indicating that they needed to wait until she finished this call.

Kagome picked up the phone on the desk. "Thank you for calling Sesshomaru Taisho's office. This is Kagome speaking, how may I help you?"

"No, I'm sorry, he is in a meeting with the other owners at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

Kagome grabbed a pad of paper out of her desk. Once she had a pin in her hand, she started to write information down as fast as she could.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir. I will make sure that he gets the message." Kagome paused to listen to the person on the other line.

"Yes, sir. I will make sure that he gives you a call as soon as he gets out of his meeting."

Kagome laughed.

"Yes, sir. Why thank you!"

"I hope that you have a wonderful day."

Kagome giggled. "I hope to hear from you again."

"Okay, thank you again, sir. Bye-bye."

Kagome put the phone down and looked up at the three faces that were staring at her.

"What?"

"Why were you being so 'friendly'?" Inuyasha spat the word 'friendly' as if it was a curse word.

"I was just being friendly." She leaned forward. "We need to work on your people skills."

She looked at Sesshomaru. "I'll give you this message once this is over."

"There is no need. I all ready know what he needs."

"That maybe, but that does not mean that you won't forget."

"This Sesshomaru does not forget such things."

"Yeah, sure. Keep on thinking that."

He growled. Sesshomaru then thought about a way to get back at her, but still start letting her know his intentions toward her. He moved until he was leaning all the way against her.

Sesshomaru moved his lips next to her ear. He breathed in her pleasing scent and whispered in her ear, "You can always teach me what you think that I am lacking, Kagome?"

When Sesshomaru said this he added a hint of flirting and lust to his normal voice.

He said this low enough so that only Kagome and Shippo could hear it. Inuyasha's half-breed ears were not capable of hearing what he had to say. Which was a good thing in his opinion. He did not want to listen to his bitching. He was going to court Kagome and that was the end of that discussion. No one would tell him other wise, not even the woman of his dreams. She may refuse him in the end, but he was going to fight for her. And no one was going to deny him this desire.

Kagome blushed. She didn't know how to respond to that. If she was not incorrect in her hypothesis, then she would have to say that Sesshomaru was flirting with her. That was not what she had expected from him. Nope, not one bit.

Kagome was saved the embarrassment of answering his request when her phone rang again.

She picked it up. "Thank you for calling Sesshomaru Taisho's office. This is Kagome speaking, how may I help you?"

Kagome smiling face turned into a frown.

"Where?" she asked.

"Yes, I will get right on it."

Kagome rung up the phone without a farewell. "It seems that I have to go take care of some business, guys. I will be back later."

Kagome stood up. All previous signs of fatigue were now gone. She had a look of determination on her face. She grabbed her purse and keys from her desk.

"I shall talk to you later. Stay out of trouble of Inuyasha.

"Hey! I resent that comment!"

"More like represent." Kagome said as the elevator doors were closing, hiding from her view the argument that was about to start between two half-brothers.

Hiei was sitting in the window seal of Yusuke's apartment. Kurama was sitting on the couch. He was just calmly sitting here, saying nothing.

He was being forced at this moment to listen to the dumb detective's ranting and raving. Between the interesting and numerous curse words, Yusuke was asking him why he did not help them.

After twenty minutes of listening to him, Hiei was finally tired of listening to him. It wasn't the fact that he was actually being lectured to because it wasn't. He wasn't even bothering to listen to the useless prattle to be honest. What really annoyed him was the fact that his ears were ringing. Yusuke was obviously not affected by his own yelling, or it could be that he was too mad to pay attention to the ringing in his ears. Hiei personally thought that it was the latter.

Hiei stood up and growled in a low dangerous tone.

"Enough. I will not assist you if you are so easily beaten by a wench."

"I was not beaten by a woman."

"No, Yusuke, we were beaten by a human female." Kurama commented.

Yusuke didn't know what to say.

"I am leaving. I have my communicator if you need me." Kurama said.

He then left.

Kagome watched as the demon fell to the ground dead. She looked around her one more time before she tapped him with her right index finger. She pushed a tiny amount of energy through her finger. She didn't want the Spirit world to notice her use of powers.

Her energy purified him. The only thing left of him was a small pile of ashes. And that was quickly blown away with the wind. Normally, the small shot of purification that she had sent through his body would not have been enough. The small amount that she used was only enough to get rid of the body. That was the reason she had to kill him first.

Kagome stepped out of the alleyway that she was standing in. She quickly moved with the rush of people moving about on their lunch break. She had parked a few blocks away. She knew that it was pointless to try to drive her Mustang in this traffic. That suited her though. She had learned to love walking in the Feudal Era.

Kagome was contemplating where she was going to go for lunch when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome!" someone shouted.

Kagome turned around.

Kurama was jogging toward her. Kagome also happened to notice that several young woman swooned at the sight of him.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that you know."

"What do you mean?" he asked once he was walking beside her.

Kagome indicated to the giggling woman that he had just passed.

"Oh," Kurama said.

"I take it that you do that a lot?" Kagome asked. She continued to walk forward. Kurama kept up with her pace.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kagome." Kurama denied.

"Of course."

"I have to admit that I hate it."

"Huh?"

"I hate it when they do that."

"You mean go into a giggling fit."

"Yes."

"I have no interest in someone like that."

Kagome nodded. She knew how he felt. Kouga, a wolf demon, use to make declarations of love to her. The first time that he did she had to admit that she was flattered. The times that had followed only got on her nerves.

Kagome and Kurama then went to lunch. It was then that Kurama learned of Kagome's love of oden.

"So, how did your interview go? Did you get the job?"

"Yes, I did. I'm surprised that you even remembered."

"Of course I would remember something like that. After all, I had to have a reason as to why a beauty such as you would leave me so quickly."

Kagome blushed.

Kagome and Kurama continued to talk. They spoke about many things. Most of it was about their classes, pets, and weather. Nothing was to personal for either of them, which was fine with Kagome.

As their lunch together progressed, Kagome felt more like herself than she had in a long time. She felt so comfortable with Kurama. She didn't know what that meant, but at this moment she wasn't going to question it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Pure Miko **

Chapter 6 

Kagome was sitting down at her desk in Sesshomaru's building. Sesshomaru himself was talking to Inuyasha in Inuyasha's office for some odd reason.

The past month for her had been exhausting! She didn't know if she should even bother changing out of her outfits when she hunted demons now. There was no real point because she was always out. She knew that she couldn't do that because she was being constantly looked upon by the Spirit Detectives. The miko had noticed that only after a few days of her first appearance in front of them that they had started to show up at every fight. It was starting to get on her nerves if she had to be perfectly honest. She just couldn't understand what was wrong with Spirit world. She wasn't doing anything to compromise their existence or anything, was she?

You could imagine her surprise when she looked up the Spirit Detectives in the computer's database. Sesshomaru had said that it was irrelevant as to who they were, but Kagome had went ahead and looked them up anyway. She was curious about them. She sensed Kurama a few times while they were fighting, and she had found that to be very weird. She then found out that Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were part of the Spirit Detective team. Their leader was a demon named Yusuke Urameshi. Kagome knew about him though. That was for sure. I mean, who didn't know about the infamous Yusuke Urameshi? The Pure Miko was startled to learn that they no longer worked for Spirit world anymore. The Spirit Detectives only helped out Prince Koenma when he needed it, without his father's knowledge, of course. From what she heard from her informits, Koenma was looking to find another team to take on the demon problems. Not because he didn't trust Yusuke and his team, but because King Enma was becoming superstitious of his son.

Of course she knew who he was considering for that job, and she knew personally that one of them would rather kill Koenma than work for him.

She could use that to her advantage.

"Kagome?" Sagero called.

She looked up out of her daze. "Yeah?"

"What are you going to do about the Spirit Detectives?"

"I don't know. I don't know how long it will take Kurama to notice me. I can't let any purification energy out at all or he will notice me."

"Kurama, the fox?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. She averted her eyes. She suddenly winced a little as if in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

"It's nothing."

"Don't give me that shit. I am not Lord Inuyasha."

The proud miko sighed in defeat. "It's starting to hurt."

Sagero narrowed his eyes.

"It's starting to hurt when I have to suppress my powers so much. It…It is starting to rebel against me."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome stood to start talking with her hands. "My powers are a part of me, but they seem to have a mind of their own sometimes. Unfortunately, they seem to want to come out, especially when I'm around Kurama."

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that I actually understood what you just said. Anyway, how do you get hurt by your own powers?"

"Whenever I'm around Kurama my powers want, no demand, to come out. It's as if it wants to reveal itself. When I don't let it out it backfires and I get a huge volt of pain throughout my entire body."

"Have they noticed?"

"Who? Spirit Detectives or Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo?"

"Both."

"No, I don't think so. And I'm not going to tell them either."

"You have to tell Sesshomaru!"

"No, I don't want to bother him."

"Kagome, he cares about you. He has a right to know!"

Kagome stared at him. Her mouth opened before she closed it. She winced and whimpered in pain.

"Kagome!" Sagero grasped her, his hands holding her shoulder upright.

Kagome looked at him then with tears in her eyes. She gasped again in pain.

He was helpless as the Pure Miko passed out in his arms.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sagero panicked.

He picked up her limp body and set her in a sitting position in her office chair. He grabbed her office phone and pushed 'Feature" and then the number '7'.

"Come on, come on!" he yelled as the phone rang.

After a tremendously and agonizingly long thirty seconds someone picked up the phone.

"How may I help you Lady Kagome?"

"Send up a medic. Kagome just passed out. And get Lord Sesshomaru up here now!" He shouted to the person on the other line before he slammed the phone back on its receiver.

Sagero turned to pick up Kagome to get her to the elevator before the medic got there; however, he was stopped due to the slight pink light surrounding her. He didn't sense it before so it must be so low that even the Spirit world wouldn't even notice it.

"Shit!" he hissed once he noticed that it was growing in color.

_She's going to be discovered! Her powers are out of control!_ Sagero thought in a panic.

In a rapid decision, Sagero picked Kagome up and raced down the closet set of stairs. He could feel the burns all over his body with his continued contact with the purification energy that was emanating off Kagome in small, tiny waves.

Sagero raced across the bottom floor to get to the conference room. He made it to the elevator right when it opened to show the medic team. Two seemly human beings moved to the far side of the elevator as far back as they could. Two of them moved forward in worry.

"Lady Kagome! What happened Sagero?" one of them asked as he took her out of his arms. He placed her on a mattress with her head resting on a pillow.

_Yes, thank god they brought some humans with them. _Sagero thought.

"She passed out. Get me Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Lets get her downstairs. It would be best if the supernatural would stay out of the elevator until I have her in the infirmary."

The two humans moved Kagome into the elevator while the three demons stayed until Kagome was into the infirmary. The last look Sagero got of Kagome was the power surrounding her turning a dark sapphire blue, just like her unusual eyes.

"What happened? Her powers are out of control. We had to evacuate the entire facility." Sesshomaru slammed Sagero into a concrete wall.

"She passed out, sir." Sagero replied.

"How?"

"She told me that her powers were hurting her."

"Explain."

"I just found out today, I swear. She told me that her powers were trying to get out when she was around Kurama. When she didn't let her powers out it caused her pain. She passed out with me at her desk." he explained.

"So it has begun."

"What has begun if I may ask, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That is not of your concern."

Sesshomaru turned and made his way to the infirmary, to the woman that he loved that didn't even know it. Not yet.

Kagome sat up in a field of rich green grass. The wind was blowing with a gentle breeze of serenity.

_Where am I? _Kagome thought.

_You must understand Pure One. You are not ready for what is to come._ Kagome heard in her mind. It was a few voices at the time. It wasn't several voices that were screaming at the same time, but the voices were calm and at the same time.

They were like a whisper in her ear, but she knew that it wasn't. It was in her mind. She could feel something working through her mind. It wasn't bad per say, it was just…there. That is all that she could describe for now. It was just there in her mind. And if she was being perfectly honest she didn't know how she felt about that.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Kagome asked.

_It's time to wake up, Pure One. All will be revealed in time._ The voices said. And then she saw light.

Kagome opened her eyes to only shut them because of the blinding light in her eyes. She squinted her eyes to try to adjust to it.

"Kagome?" She heard vaguely.

She groaned.

"Kagome? Your awake!" Inuyasha's voice finally registered.

"Go away, Inuyasha. Some of us are trying to sleep." She said.

She tried to roll over but couldn't. She moved her leg an inch only to stop due to extreme pain.

"Do not move, Kagome. You are still not well." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome finally managed to open her eyes fully to see Sesshomaru restraining her with his hands, not allowing her to move. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo stood surrounding her.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"Why didn't you say anything mother?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"Kagome, you have never been one to not speak your mind."

"Okay fine, I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what was happening to me."

"You still could have asked!" Inuyasha yelled. "Gosh, Kagome, you should know that we are always here for you."

"I didn't think that it was a big deal to bother you all."

"What! Not a big deal! Not a big deal! Because you thought that it wasn't a big deal you almost died! We had to evacuate the entire base! We are lucky that you didn't kill every demon within a twenty mile radius! If Sagero didn't get you down here as soon as he did—"

"Inuyasha! Shut up." Sesshomaru commanded with supreme authority. He had noticed Kagome's face went from pale to deadly ghost white. She was horrified with her own self and Inuyasha wasn't helping.

"Leave." He commanded of Shippo and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but Shippo placed his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He forced him to move to the elevator with him and leave.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial."

"This was not trivial. What has been bothering you?"

Kagome hesitated. Should she tell him her suspicions?

"What is it Kagome?"

"I think that it's the Jewel."

"I figured as much."

"What?"

"Your powers went out of control. They tried to be released, but your subconscious wouldn't let them out. You still have to much built up that you haven't released."

"But I can't release them."

"Yes, you can. Kagome, release them here. I had some teams put up extra barriers a week ago."

"How did you know?"

"I suspected it when you started to avoid everyone, myself included."

"How do you know thi—"

"I know you Kagome. There is not much that you can hide from me."

"Yeah, but that goes both ways you know."

"Yes, it does."

"How." Kagome suddenly stopped. She cried out in agonized pain.

"Ahh!" she screamed. She curled in on herself as if she could hide away from the excruciating pain that was moving through her body.

And then something miraculous happened. She suddenly felt safe. Sesshomaru had moved his arms around her. His chest was pressed into her back as he held her. And that was when the pain started to fade.

"Let it out, Kagome. You do not have to be afraid."

"But I'll kill you." She whispered to him with tears running down her cheeks.

"It will not hurt me. Let it out."

So Kagome did. She first released a small micro amount out to see if what Sesshomaru was saying was actually, in fact, true. Because it would do no good to kill your boss by a painful death of purification.

When Sesshomaru gave no indication of being in any kind of pain, Kagome allowed some more energy to be released from her body. And Sesshomaru still did not flinch or move from his position behind her. His arms only tightened around her small frame.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in concern. She didn't want to go further if you could not handle it.

"Let it go, Kagome." he responded in answer.

Kagome nodded and let half of her powers out. The aching pain that she had completely vanished! It was like she was being set free. The entire room was set ablaze in a field of sapphire. What Kagome didn't know was that the entire base was surrounded in blue now. Her powers reaching to every crack and hiding place in the entire underground facility.

She turned to look at Sesshomaru to see him smiling down at her. He was not harmed in anyway.

"How are you doing this?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I know that you would never hurt me intentionally. And that means that your powers wouldn't if they so saw fit."

The once proud demon of the west paused before he continued, "I trust you, Kagome."

The Pure Miko turned around fully around and embraced the once Lord of the Western Lands.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Note: I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get it out for my wonderful supporters! I wrote this chapter while I was in Algebra II with Trig. That class is so easy. I have a 102 in there right now. I hope everyone liked this chapter. I hope to write the next one soon! Keep up the great reviews and comments!

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Pure Miko**

Chapter 7 

"How is she?" were the first words out of Inuyasha's mouth as soon as Sesshomaru came out of the underground base of operations. He and Shippo were now sitting in his office. All of them were back into their human disguises now that they were in a skyscraper that had humans in it.

"She is asleep."

"Should I send them back down there?"

"No, she let loose a lot of energy down there. Let it settle down a bit."

"She released her powers. Shouldn't you be dead?"

"No, you powers recognize me. They will not harm me unless they or Kagome feels that it is necessary."

"What are her powers doing, Sesshomaru? I don't understand why they are getting out of control." Shippo put in his thoughts.

"It is the belief that it is the Jewel that is causing this."

Something profound must of dawned on the son of The Pure Miko because he was silent and looking at Sesshomaru in wonderment.

"The Jewel. It is inside of her. How could it do anything."

"Inuyasha, you don't seem to get it. Mother was a very powerful miko without the Jewel. She is a Pure Miko, the last one since Midoriko. It is my belief that she is and will always be more powerful than Midoriko. That, however, is not the point. The point is that Kagome now has the Jewel in her body."

"You are correct. Kagome has now come to be the true Jewel of Four Souls." Sesshomaru finished for Shippo.

"But that is ridiculous! Kagome doesn't have that kind of power."

"But she does. When she released her powers down in the infirmary that was not even half of what she could do, and she lit up the entire base."

"Is that why they have turned blue instead of the normal pink."

"Yes, and that would explain her eye color change."

"But why is the Jewel acting up like this? Is it because she is suppressing her powers so much now? Before she had to only suppress it enough so that Spirit world would not realize that she existed, but since the Spirit Detectives have come into the picture she has to suppress all of her energy."

Sesshomaru and Shippo just looked at Inuyasha with a blank look on their faces.

"What?" he asked. "I am in the information department you know. I have been keeping taps on her ya' know. Especially with that Fox running around."

Sesshomaru growled at his words while Shippo laughed.

"What is so funny, Shrimp?"

"I just find it ironic that none of you actually know what he actually doing that's all!" Shippo managed exclaim at them during his fit of laughing.

Sesshomaru's growls grew louder and his eyes started to get a red tint to them.

"Um, Sesshomaru, you need to calm down buddy. You are starting to get a little ragged in the eyes." Shippo said when he finished his giggles.

He ignored him in favor of doing a famous Sesshomaru glare.

"Explain, Kitsune." he commanded.

"What I mean is that Kurama does not even know what he is actually doing. His other half, Yoko, is trying to court her. Kurama does not even see it. While they have finally merged after the last tournament that does not mean that Kurama understands Kitsune behavior."

"What? Why that sly—" Inuyasha started.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru shouted at him.

"You mean to tell me that he is courting her? Does she know anything?"

"No, she doesn't. But she is bound to find out sooner or later. And so is he."

"Yeah, and her secret." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"My sources tell me that he is starting to suspect that Kagome is not all that she seems. He knows that she is a miko, but he doesn't know that she knows of her powers."

"I haven't heard that before." Shippo said in shock.

"Of course not. I am in the information department." Inuyasha said smugly. He just loved it when he had the upper hand. That is one of the reasons that he took this job.

"Yep, he has even been asking about her family, where she comes from, who she is related to, you know that kind of thing."

"Kagome hasn't—"

"No, she has been very evasive in her answers. She would even give you and Sesshomaru a run for your money."

"Is that so?" Shippo asked as he smiled.

"Yep, I have to admit that she is very good at it to."

A smell finally made itself known in the room. The acidic smell made Shippo and Inuyasha cover their noses.

"What is wrong with you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha gasped out at his older half-brother.

"That damn Fox. He is going to pay for his insolence." Sesshomaru replied in just a voice that it was like the freezing winters in Demon world would not compete.

"Huh?"

"I warned him not to mess with the miko. He will pay for his defiance."

"Yeah, whatever. Good luck doing that without exposing yourself." Came Inuyasha's snide remark.

Sesshomaru growled in agitation. He hated it when his half-brother was correct. He just hated it with a vengeful passion.

"Hey, Kurama! You ready for that weapons class tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she sat down in front of Kurama before their language class together.

It had been a month after her powers went all psychotic on her. She was doing much better now that she had the entire base camp to herself once a week. She usually went down there on Thursday during the middle of the night. She had found that was when she was not swamped with demons to kill. It might have to do with the fact that most of them slept in to get ready for a fun Friday night because that was when she was busiest. On her late nights of having the entire floor to herself Kagome let loose her powers for as much as she could allow without sending out to much to alert the Spirit world. Yes, she knew that Sesshomaru had made the barriers stronger to compensate for her extra miko powers, but she knew better. The Pure Miko knew that if she let out all of her powers that no barrier in the entirety of all four worlds could stop her from being detected. And that was the truth. She didn't know how she knew this, but she just did. She wasn't going to question it though. And she wasn't going to say anything to Sesshomaru anything either. He had been very tense for the past month.

She had started to notice that he was constantly with her. He or his brother were always there with her at some point or another. Shippo, she had noticed, would snicker on casual passing of her and one of her body guards. She had once inquired about it, but he had laughed and shook his head stating that she 'would find out later'.

The only time that Kagome could actually say was hers was when she was fighting at the dead of night. Even during her classes she sensed that Hiei was constantly looking in on her. She didn't sense him using his Jagon, but she did notice his presence during most of her classes at the University.

"Yes, it shall be very interesting. Did you finally sign up for it?"

"Yep, I did that a few weeks ago. They almost didn't let me in because of my late entry."

"How did you manage to get in?"

"I have my ways."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"That is my secret for me to know and you to never find out." Kagome responded before he could voice his question.

Kagome was still astonished with her relationship with Kurama. He was so nice to her that it was astonishing. They could both now tell when something was wrong with the other or when one of them had a question. Kagome found herself trusting this avatar even more with every passing day. She felt that she had known him for her whole life.

The only thing that bothered her now about their friendship was the fact that they were both keeping secrets. Granted, she all ready knew most of his because she had looked him up in the database at work, but that was beside the point. She just hoped that one day they could be honest with each other like she wanted them to be. She wanted so badly to reveal herself to him, but she wasn't sure about how he would react to her. She was tempted to tell him once when they had gone on a picnic together. Sesshomaru allowed her to take a Saturday off due to her heavy workload, and it so happened that that same day he asked her to go on a picnic with him. He had shown her this beautiful garden full of gorgeous flowers that she thought were breathtaking. He said that it was his personal sanctuary and that she could come there anytime that she wanted to. And more importantly, he had made her oden and chocolate covered strawberries. That was so sweet of him in her opinion. That had more meaning to her than anything anyone else could have managed to do! It meant so much to her that he had cooked a meal for her and even managed to put everything that she loved in it. Chocolate was always a plus in her book.

"Hey, Kagome?" Kurama's voice broke through her thoughts.

She smiled. "Yeah!"

"I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me tonight? That is if you don't all ready have other plans for the night."

"I have work, but I am sure that I could leave early. My boss owes me a night off. What movie did you have in mind?"

Kurama's heart leapt in his chest. It felt like it was in his throat. He was hopping she would say yes. He had been planning this night for the past two weeks. It was about time that he asked her the question that he had wanted to ask her for the past month. He just didn't know how to approach her on the subject.

"Well, I was thinking of that new American movie that is in theaters. I know that you love American music, but have you ever seen an American movie?"

"Oh! I have always wanted to see one of those. I don't get to go to the movies all that much with all of my classes and work. I would love to go see it!"

"Sure, where should I pick you up?"

"Of don't worry about it. I'll meet you there. I have to come from work so it would be easier to just meet you there. What time is the movie?"

"It is at six-thirty. It last for two hours."

"Sure, I'll be there!"

"I was also hoping to take you somewhere else after the movie." Kurama informed her.

"Oh, really? And where that might that be?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Kurama mischievously replied right before the professor walked in to start the days lesson.

Kagome turned around to pay attention in class. But she couldn't help but wonder what Kurama had in mind for their night tonight.

"Kagome, during the Feudal Era time period there are several myths. Who was the group fighting against to gain the Jewel of Four Souls?" The professor asked Kagome.

"His name was Naraku. He was a half-demon that wanted to become a full demon."

"Yes, very good. Now I want everyone to read the next chapter and be ready for a quiz for the next class. You are dismissed."

"So were are we going after the movie?" Kagome pounced on Kurama the second they left the class. She had to get to work, but that didn't mean that she couldn't pester him on her way to her car.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, my dear Kagome."

"Ugh! You are so mean!"

"I practice at it. How am I doing?"

Kagome laughed out loud. "All right. I deserved that. I'll meet you outside the theater at six-fifteen."

Kagome embraced Kurama and left.

"See ya' tonight! Bye!" Kagome said as she ran to her car.

He didn't respond. He was still getting over the fact that Kagome had just…hugged him.

Yes, this was going to be a good night. A good night indeed. He could feel it!

Kagome made it to work in record time. The adrenaline running through her made her speed more than she normally would. Bus she couldn't help it, she was just so excited! She couldn't wait to see Kurama later. She was still wondering about where he would take her after the movie.

"You seem to be in a chipper mood today. You got a big date or something?" Sagero joked as he was thrown down on the concrete.

"Actually, I do." Kagome said as she grabbed her rag to whip off the sweat from her face. This was her twelfth opponent so far. And all of them ended up on the cold concrete floor just like Sagero was demonstrating.

Sagero stared at her. "What? You mind running that by me again."

"Yes, I have a date. Now I have to take a shower and change. Bye." Kagome said as she made her way to the locker room.

She wasn't worried about having to wait for a shower to become free because whenever she got close the few woman that were in the base seemed to not be in there. Although, Kagome couldn't hold it against them. They did now have a fear of her for her powers. She couldn't help that though. As much as it hurt to be rejected from the people she thought that were her friends, Kagome had to move on. She couldn't help who she was. She had tried being someone that she wasn't many years ago and she didn't want to do it again. At least here she got to be who she truly was and not some reincarnation of a dead priestess.

Kagome took her shower with the scolding hot water running over her head, back, and legs. She dressed in a fashionable skirt and halter top. The skirt was pure black with blood red roses covering it. The shirt complimented the shirt with etchings of red roses on it. They were very small in number on the shirt but she loved it anyway. The outfit showed off all of her curves in all of the right places.

She had bought this outfit with Kurama in mind. She didn't know why she did, but she just thought that he might like it. He did have a rose attack now didn't he.

Kagome made her way up to Sesshomaru's office with her small black purse in hand. She was just going to tell him that she was not patrolling that night and that she would see him in the morning.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as she announced her presence for she never bothered to knock.

"Yes, Kagome." he replied tensely.

"Whoa, what is wrong with the demon lord? Wake up on the wrong side of the…wait you didn't go to bed last night."

"And how would you know this?"

"You are wearing the same thing that you were wearing yesterday. And if that wasn't a clue then I don't know what is. Besides your shirt is all wrinkly and that tells me that you haven't left this office."

Sesshomaru glared at her. He sometimes hated it when she paid attention to details like that. She was always doing that to him.

"Is there you needed, Kagome?"

"Nope, I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"I trust that you will be careful when you—"

"Actually, I'm taking the night off. I'm going out with a friend."

"Explain."

"There isn't much to explain, Sesshomaru. I am going to leave the office, something that you seem incapable of managing, and I am going to get in my car and leave to meet a friend."

"Do not mock me. Why aren't you going to patrol?"

"Look, Sesshomaru, I'm in need of a break. I work the entire week. I have had only one day off in over two months. Can't I just take tonight off?"

And then she gave him the look. The puppy dogs you-know-you-want-to-say-yes look. It must have been pretty convincing because Sesshomaru signed in defeat.

"Very well. You may leave."

"Thank you!" she squealed at him. He winced in pain.

"Oh, sorry!" she whispered in apology. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome ran out of the room just as Sagero was coming in.

"Bye, Sagero. Sorry for knocking you down to badly."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Have a good time."

"Yeah, I will. Have a nice night!"

Kagome's high heels were then the only thing that told of her departure. They clicked on the marble floor with every step until they faded even with a demon's excellent hearing abilities.

"Aren't you going with her?" Sagero asked in confusion once he saw that Sesshomaru made no move to follow her.

"No, why would this Sesshomaru do that?"

"I thought that you were her date."

"She is going on a date?"

"Yeah, she is going on a date or something like that. I thought that you were taking her. She was in a great mood when she got to work. She took down thirteen of us today, myself included. And all of them were our best!"

"No, I am not taking her."

"Well, it must be Kurama that she is going with." Shippo said as he walked in the office.

"Don't any of you learn of knocking before entering my presence?"

"The door was open." Shippo said as if that was an explanation in itself. "Besides I need to talk to you about this new deal. I am starting to worry about…"

The rest of Shippo's words seemed to fade away. Sesshomaru could only hear the words of 'date' and 'fox' in his mind.

Kagome stepped out of her car at the theater. She went to the entrance of the theater. Her passing caused whistling and words like 'damn' to follow her.

Kurama was waiting for her at the theater entrance for her. He looked very nervous, but Kagome passed that off due to the numerous females fawning over him. One was even hanging off of him asking him if he wanted to go to her place. She seemed to be the leader of the group for she had on flashy jewelry and clothes that screamed slut.

At seeing this, the all-powerful miko came to his rescue. She moved to them, deliberately swinging her hips as she walked and tossing her hair across her shoulder.

"Shuiichi, there you are, honey! I am so sorry that I am late! I had a little trouble with my car. You know Mustang's these days. They always seem to break on me. I was actually thinking about getting a Friary. I heard that they were so much better." Kagome deliberately pronounced her words like she was a completely self-absorbed airhead with only money and her boyfriend to take up her time.

Kagome moved up next Kurama and grabbed onto her arms like she had seen on several movies.

"Honey, is she bothering you? I can always call daddy! He hates it when women upset his baby girl. I could get her arrested for you if you like?"

Kagome could almost choke on her words. She could not believe her behavior right now. This was so…so…not her! She ashamed to say that this was how most rich and wealth people behaved in public, especially to other females when it concerned their man. Most women just got into a cat-fight, but spoiled rich girls simply got their father's to get the other girl arrested for some lame reason. It was horrible, true, but it was also a fact of life. And Kagome was going to follow by their rules now. She was not going to let some girl ruin her night out with Kurama. She had the night off, and she was going to enjoy it!

The other female removed herself from their presence as fast as her five inch heels would allow.

"Shall we go in?" Kagome asked a gapping Kurama. It seemed that he was still in shock. By her behavior or by her outfit was a mystery to all onlookers.

He came out of his thoughts long enough to nod at her and move into the theater.

"Of my gosh! That was so awesome!" Kagome said as they left the theater.

"Yes, it was very entertaining."

Kagome laughed at him and made her way to her car.

"Now where do you think your going?" Kurama said as his left arm grabbed and held her firmly by the waist. He pulled her so that she was touching him as much as their positions would allow.

"To my car?"

"No, you are coming with me."

"But I—"

"Don't worry, it is not far away."

She smiled and replied, "Okay."

Kurama led her in the opposite direction of her vehicle. They walked down the sidewalks for about seven minutes before he made her turn right going down a lamp lit path.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked curiously. Most women would be afraid to be walking down a deserted path with a demon in disguise, but Kagome just found herself even more curious than she was before.

"Shh."

Kagome remained silent. They moved up to a gate. Kurama opened it with easy and allowed her to go in before him.

"Close your eyes."

Kagome did as he requested without hesitation. She heard him close the gate behind her and then he felt him leading her down the path that was before her.

Kurama led her for a minute before he stopped her. "Now open them."

Kagome opened her eyes to only be met with the most beautiful site that she had ever seen in her entire life! The little garden that he had once shown her compared nothing to this.

All around her were blood red roses. They were all flawless and perfect in every way. White lights emanated throughout the entire red rose garden. A fountain was set in the middle of the garden with an angel of heaven on top. And little lighting bugs were moving about only making the scene even more exotic in its simplicity.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered. "How did you find such a place?"

Kurama didn't answer.

After a few moments of allowing Kagome to explore, Kurama finally made his move.

"Kagome, can I speak honestly with you?"

Kagome came right up to his face with a smile as bright as the sun on her face. "You know that you can always be honest with me."

"Kagome, I have known you for such a short amount of time that I feel like I know everything about you. I look forward to seeing you every day of the week. And the fact that I can't makes my heart ache."

Kagome's eyes softened considerably. She couldn't believe that someone was actually saying something like this to her.

"The point is, I don't want to continue seeing you as a friend."

Kurama paused for dramatic effect.

"Kagome, will you be more than a friend to me? Because it has been so hard for me."

Kagome looked at him, as his he was the only person in the world.

"What has been so hard for you?"

"Restraining myself from kissing you." Kurama said bluntly. He was putting his feelings on the line here, and he knew it.

"Then what is stopping you?" she asked back as she raised her head and her lips in a challenge.

Kurama did not say anything in reply. He moved his body to stand flush against her. He moved his arms to circle her small frame and bring her closer to him, making her press against his chest.

He lowered his head and captured her sweet lips with his own to give her a kiss that was full of passion and wonderment. Kurama put all of his emotions, his confusion, his love, and his want into the kiss.

This kiss was the start of a new chapter in their lives. A chapter that both of them were going to need for the trouble that lay ahead.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Note: I know that some of you are wondering about why Kagome's powers are starting to get out of hand. This will be fully explained in the later chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. Please send a review or comment telling me what you thought about it. **

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Pure Miko 

**Chapter 8**

Kagome walked into the weapons classroom. The entire room had been transformed from being full of desks to being full of training pads and various weapons. The sun radiated into the open blinds.

"Kagome," Kurama greeted.

"Hi!"

"So, how was your weekend?" he asked as they both moved to sit on a blue training pad.

"Not bad. I have work all the time now."

"Doesn't your boss give you time off."

"Yeah, I had my last day off with you last week."

Kurama's thoughts flashed back to that day. He knew that he would never forget that night. They kiss that they had shared was so amazing that he had a terrible time in letting her leave his side. He didn't know why, but he had this possessive urge to keep her close to him at all times. He has kissed her after that occasion of course, but the first was just so meaningful that it seemed to stand out above all of the others.

He laughed in his head silently at the memory of their encounter the day after their date. Kagome and he were walking to her car so that she could go to work, talking ambiently to each other about whatever they thought to talk about. When she was about to get in her car to leave he had placed a small kiss on her lips. What had surprised him the most was the fact that she had pulled back in annoyance. He had at first thought that he had overstepped his boundaries since they had only been going out since the other night but he soon learned differently. Kagome had pulled his shirt down, forcing him to move to her eyes level, and kissed him with so much passion that he was almost floored.

"Now that is a good bye kiss." She had said before she kissed him again and left.

Kurama had to admit to himself that he was speechless. Although that did seem to be happening a lot to him when she was around.

"Doesn't your boss give you any days off?"

"Rarely. It is very busy at the office. I have a lot of work that needs to be done. Sometimes I am still at work at two in the morning."

"Two in the morning!"

"Yeah, I have to make up time because of classes."

"Gosh, Kagome that is terrible. Maybe you should work somewhere else that has better hours." Kurama said.

_Not that I am one to talk. Sometimes I don't' come home of a few weeks. _ He thought privatly.

"But I really like what I do. You have no idea how much I get to do even though I am just the personal assistant. Plus, I get to go to lunch when ever I want to."

"Oh, really? Does that mean I can take you to lunch tomorrow since you don't have any classes."

The Pure Miko smiled at him in delight. "Why yes it does."

"Then I will see you at 11:30 tomorrow for lunch."

"Okay, I work in the main building. That's the President's building. There will be signs as to where you have to go."

"I hope you come hungry."

Kagome sat next to him as the weapon instructor told them what they were going to learn that day. He held a sword in his hand, demonstrating what they had to do. As they were told to pair up in twos to work on their forms, Kurama made sure that he was close enough to her so that no one could confuse the fact that she was claimed all ready. Wait? Did he just think that? Did he just say that he claimed Kagome as his? That is not his normal thinking. Something was happening to him and he didn't know what it was. Maybe he should talk to Hiei about this. Although Fire apparition didn't talk much he usually was good at listening to him. Heck, with all of the time that he spent with Mukuro he might know what was wrong with him.

Kagome and Kurama both took a fake wooden sword off of the rake that was on a wall. They moved to a small spot in the room that would not disturb any other classmates and started to practice the move that they were shown.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Kurama asked.

"I have work. Why? What did you have in mind?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and my friends? We were planning on going out to eat as a group. Most of us are busy most of the time so it is not often that we just get to hang out. Besides I bet they would love to meet you!"

_Oh, shit! I can't go because of them. Yusuke might recognize my scent! _

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't! I have been so busy with work lately that I was lucky to have actually gotten off once last week."

"Okay, maybe another time."

"Definitely." She said in pure determination.

_Yeah, definitely not anytime soon._ Kagome promised in her thoughts.

"So you say that you know the sword, Kagome?" the instructor asked as he came to stand beside them.

"Yes, sir.."

"Then why may I ask did you sign up for this class?"

"Oh, I don't know how to use a whip very well so I figured that I would learn it here, sir."

Oh course this was not true. Kagome had in fact just learned to perfectly use the whip a little while ago. Shippo had taught it to her. That was one of the few weapons that she didn't know how to use before so she got her son to teach it to her. Like Youko Kurama, Shippo was very good with it. Kagome now thought that it could just be a kitsune trait. Anyway it didn't take long for her to learn. She seemed to have a knack for handling weapons. The sword and the bow being her best in her opinion.

"Then why don't you show me something that you can do since you seem to think that you know it all already."

"Well, okay, I guess I would do that." Kagome said in uncertainty. She didn't know what to do. She had never used her abilities to show off before. It just wasn't her.

"I am waiting, Miss. Higurashi."

"Okay, lets see…" Kagome said.

She swung the sword around and started to weave it around her body. She tossed it between her hands at different intervals, never staying in the same pattern. She rapidly grew speed with her wooden blade until it was hard to see where her hands were. She swung the moke sword into the air. She spun around, caught it, and then spun around with it posed in a flawless defensive stance.

Kagome was met with applause when she finished her performance. She smiled at them and gave thanks. She didn't think that it was that good. If they actually knew what she could do instead of that child's play that she just showed them then they would really be clapping, that or running in fear, either one.

Kurama watched Kagome perform for their instructor. When an audience started to form, he stepped back to let them watch her. He saw them applaud her, and he joined in on the praise. He was not concentrating on her though. He was analyzing her movements. That little child's display was nothing of what she could do, that he knew. His new girlfriend had more experience than she was letting on. He could tell with the way that she moved and the way that she handled the sword, even if it was a fake. She held a confidence in her when handling it that told him that she was not inexperienced. He did have to wonder though as to where she got said experience. She obviously knew what she was doing. It was also obvious that she had been doing it for a long time. The question that Kurama wanted at the moment was when and how. But the more important question that he had running through his head was, why. Why would she need to know this skill? Did she know about the existence of demons in this and the next world?

All of these questions started to lead him to think that Kagome knew what and who she was. The question was why didn't she say anything to him? She had to know that he was a demon in someway, but yet she didn't act on that fact. This fact just told him that she did not find him to be a threat. This also told him that she didn't have anything against demons in general. Kurama was greatly comforted by this fact. It was a nice fact to know that his girlfriend that he adored wasn't going to purify him to hell for all eternity. That just might put a dampener on their relationship. But Kurama knew that he could and would never hurt her. She held a power over him that even his mother didn't have.

"That was very impressive Kagome. Where did you learn that?"

"From my best friend. He taught me everything that I know about the sword."

"Well, he knows what he is doing if he could teach you that. I hope that you will bring him to class one day and show a demonstration to the class with him?"

"Um, I don't know. He is very busy with his work. I doubt that he will have any time to come."

"Anytime is fine, my dear. I am sure that you can convince him."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"I hope that you do. I would love to meet your teacher."

"I'll see what I can do." Kagome replied.

Kagome, however, knew that was not going to happen. There was no way that she could bring Sesshomaru to class with her. Kurama was looking at her suspiciously as it was.

Yep, she noticed the way that he was looking at her, and she didn't think that it was because she was his girlfriend. If there were someway that she could bring Sesshomaru here it would be impossible because it would raise suspicions with Kurama.

"Yes, well, I hope you can bring him. Class you are dismissed."

The class placed their wooden swords back where they got them and left. Kurama stayed behind and waited for Kagome to get her stuff. When she finally walked out of the classroom, they both walked to her car.

"Where did you learn that?" Kurama asked on the way.

"I told you I learned from my best of best friends. He helped me with so many things. I owe him a lot!"

"How is that?"

"Well, he listens and talks to me. He understands me. He helped me defend myself."

"I see. But I have a question?"

"And what is that?"

"Why did you have to learn to defend yourself?"

"I was being stalked by someone, and he wouldn't go away."

"Wha—"

"Oh, he's gone now."

"What did he want."

"He just had a thing with me. I don't really want to talk about it though."

"Okay, well how is your Math class going?"

"I'm actually getting it now. I'll be asking for your help if I don't get it anymore."

"I look forward to helping you with anything that you need." Kurama said seductively.

She just bowed her head. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

They arrived at Kagome's car. She opened her car door and was now leaning against her car door. "Oh, really? Is that so? Will you help me with my ever need." she said seductively back.

Kagome knew what she was being seductive right now, but she couldn't help it. He just brought out that other side of her that wanted to play. Besides she wasn't fifteen anymore. She was in college now and she was past all of that high school drama. She was in need of a man or, in her case, a demon.

"I would love to help you with anything that you need, my sweet."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Kurama sealed his promise with a kiss full of passion. Kagome leaned into him, moving herself away from her vehicle so that she could lean on him for support. He is a great kisser that was for sure. He brought his hands up to press her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss that was making her go weak in the knees.

And then Kagome was hit with the curse of her life, her curse of being a woman, the curse of being known as the Pure Miko. Yes, Kagome cursed her coworkers' _bad timing_!

"Kagome!" Sagero yelled as he ran up to her.

"Sagero, what are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Mr. Taisho needs you at work. As in a.s.a.p."

Kagome moaned in frustration and annoyance. She couldn't believe this! It was just getting really good!

_Sesshomaru is so getting it when I get in the office! _Kagome thought.

"Oh, okay. Um, Kurama this is Sagero. Sagero this is Kurama. Sagero works with me, and Kurama is my boyfriend and classmate." Kagome said in an introduction.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Kagome, we really need to go. He needs your help now."

"Okay, I'll see you later Kurama." Kagome said as she turned back to her boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

"Yep," Kagome said she gave him a kiss on the lips before she turned to get in her car.

"You need a ride?"

"Yeah, I had someone drop me off while they went to a meeting downtown."

"Kay, get in."

Sagero and Kagome left in a few short moments after that.

Kurama walked back to a tree that he and Kagome had passed on the way.

"Hiei, we need to talk."

"Huh, you want to tell me that you are sleeping with a mortal."

"No, I need you to tell me about everything you know about mikos. I know a lot, but you have been in contact with them before. And you might be able to tell me what is wrong with me."

Hiei jumped down from his perch on the tree branch and walked with him.

"What do you need to know?"

"Kagome is a pure miko."

Hiei didn't say anything. He waited for Kurama to continue.

"The problem is that I think that she knows more than she is letting on. She knows how to use a sword really well. I would say that she could beat even you, Hiei."

The demon that was just mentioned only huffed at him.

"And she says that she knows how to use a bow and I don't think that she is telling a lie. She knows how to use those kinds of weapons, and apparently her best friend taught her how to use them.

"And the fact that she doesn't tell me anything about her family makes me wonder. And then there is the fact that I have become possessive of her."

"It is the fox."

"What?"

"Youko Kurama has chosen his mate."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurama! I don't care about your problems. You figure them out." Hiei disappeared after that to do whatever he did during the day.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled as she walked out of the elevator on the top floor of the main building.

"Miko, lower your voice. I am right here. You have no need to yell for me."

Kagome looked next to the elevator to find him waiting for her. No one else was on the floor. She could tell from her miko senses.

"Okay, then can you tell me what was so important that you would interrupt me at school."

"You were all ready out of class."

"Yes, but I was busy with something. Do you mind explaining yourself as to why you sent Sagero? I have my cell phone with me you know."

"I needed someone to pull you away from that fox." Sesshomaru growled out at her.

"What? Have you been following me?"

Instead of answering Sesshomaru walked into his office.

"Where do you think you are going mister?" she yelled at him as she followed him.

"You would not have answered your cell phone. You were to occupied at the moment."

"No, Sesshomaru, you did that on purpose and we both know it. I know you better than anyone else even if I haven't seen you for five hundred years. What has gotten into you lately?"

"You need to stop seeing the spirit fox."

"What? You can't make me."

"You have involved yourself with a Spirit Detective. You could expose yourself."

"I won't. But that is none of your business. Have you had Inuyasha's department check up on me? 'Cause I know that it wasn't him because I would have noticed."

"And you haven't noticed the others."

"Not all of the time. I have to hide all of my powers." Kagome paused in her rant. "And that is how you did it. You and Inuyasha sent a demon with so little power to look after me that neither me or Spirit world would notice."

"Yes."

"Why? What is wrong? And don't give me that bullshit about being found out. I know that this is not about that so why don't you tell me the truth, Sesshomaru!"

"He is trying to claim you."

"What?"

"Youko Kurama is trying to claim you as his mate. Kurama has no idea that it is happening, but the fact remains. Youko is forcing himself to the surface to take you as his mate."

"You have got to be kidding me? And this is the reason that you are so upset. I think that I can handle a demon that wants to mate with me for all eternity." She shouted, exasperated.

"Kagome, you do not understand. The second that Youko overcomes his human half he will come after you. And it is my belief that he all ready knows who and what you are."

"I never told you that Youko was not only interested in the Shikon No Tama, but also the guardian that guarded it. I specifically told him not to go after either!"

Kagome stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "So this is what has gotten you in such a mood lately? You're mad because someone didn't follow your orders?"

"No, I'm mad because he is succeeding."

"What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru walked and placed himself in front of Kagome, with her looking up at him. "Kagome, I didn't want him to succeed because I have been trying to find a way to show you my feelings…for you."

"Wha—"

Sesshomaru brought his lips down to hers before she could finish her question. She froze in confusion. Sesshomaru was kissing her? This was not happening! No, this was not happening. She had to be dreaming!

Kagome's wish for this to be a dream was quickly shattered when he pressed his body against her own. And Kagome could tell now that it was a great body! His muscles rippled when she came in contact with him, and her heart jumped in her throat.

Sesshomaru must have noticed her lack of response because he pushed his tongue forward to press against her closed lips. Kagome was so surprised that she opened her mouth on accident. Sesshomaru, however, took full advantage of this. He moved his tongue to taste all of the sweetness that he had been dreaming of tasting. The sweetness of her mouth was more than he could have asked for. It was like heaven to his senses.

Sesshomaru's heavenly experience was cut short though. Kagome moved away from him with a push of her hands on his chest. She was panting erotically, her chest going up and down at a fast and quick pace.

"What? Why?"

"Kagome, I have loved you for so long that I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know what I will do if I don't have you in my life."

Kagome calmed herself down enough to think. She was still recovering from that kiss. Damn! Demons sure knew how to kiss.

"Sesshomaru, I'm seeing Kurama."

"Yes, this Sesshomaru knows. But I will be at your beckon call whenever you need me."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said softly. Did Sesshomaru love her so much that he would wait for her.

"I have waited for five hundred years for you, Kagome. I will wait for you a little longer. But know this," Sesshomaru advances on Kagome again. She retreated until she hit a wall and had no other place to go. Sesshomaru brought himself so close to her that it was impossible to escape. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I will never let you go. I will never stop fighting for you."

"Kagome Higurashi, please report downstairs to the conference room. Kagome Higurashi, please report downstairs to the conference room." A female voice said over the intercom system.

Sesshomaru leaned back to let her past. She stood there staring at him for a moment then said, "I have to go."

She sidestepped around him and left the office.

Kurama walked through a set of very expensive glass doors. The building that he walked into was one third of the main branch of Taisho Enterprises. The other two owners ran the other two buildings, from what he knew. He approached the main desk that had a slender blond sitting behind it. As he walked he noticed that he was being watched by many, most of them were females he noted. He continued on his mission though and kept on moving toward the blond woman.

She smiled at him as he approached and said with a little too much sweetness in her voice, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I am here to see Kagome Higurashi." he stated to the woman. He knew what she was doing, but he was afraid that her hopes were getting to high for he only had one woman in his life and his mother and Botan didn't count.

"Okay, sir, I will see if she is in the office. If you would like to go take a seat in the lobby over there then I will see if I can get a hold of her for you."

"Thank you." Kurama said. He walked over to the lobby that she had mentioned and sat down at one in one of the sofas.

He could tell from his peripheral vision that the blond receptionist was talking on the phone to someone. She seemed to be talking with a happy voice, but he could tell that she was not happy. Her eyes were slanted in anger and her nostrils were flared out. She had a smile, but he also knew that it was bitterly forced.

After the woman had finished her phone call, she stood and walked to him.

"Sir, Miss Higurashi will be here shortly. She is just finishing up with a meeting in the conference room."

"Thank you."

She nodded to him and left, swaying her hips seductively as she went. Kurama was not paying attention to that though. He was now concentrating on his inner thoughts. He had been trying to sort out all that he had learned in the past day and a half. He had tracked down Hiei after he had left to get some answers out of him. He did not know how Youko had claimed Kagome as his mate all ready. Youko was not even supposed to be aware of the outside world. He had locked him up when he had decided to never transform into Youko Kurama ever again. But how could he all ready pick Kagome as his mate? It didn't make sense. And how could Kagome have met demons before? He had come to the conclusion that she had to know about demons to have to have had to defend herself with a sword or a bow. That was the only logical explanation for all that he had seen.

Hiei had said that it was Youko who had made the choice, that he had to have seen her at some point. He didn't know how that could have been. He always kept a close watch on him at all times.

"Kurama!" Kagome said as she came out of a room across the building.

Kurama stood up and greeted his girlfriend. He lightly kissed her on the lips in greeting.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I didn't expect the meeting to go so long."

"That is all right. I haven't been waiting for long."

"Really? That's good! So where are you taking me to lunch?"

"You shall see."

Kagome and Kurama walked out of the building with smiles on their faces and a spring in their step.

"Well, there they go. I hope she knows what she is doing." Sagero said as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, and himself watched them leave. "He is really serious about her. I saw the way he looks at her."

"Yeah, he needs to get his filthy kitsune paws off of her before I kick his ass." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, not all kitsunes are bad. And I don't believe that he is either." Shippo said in his defense.

"Shut up shorty."

"Enough. Get back to work." Sesshomaru commanded before Shippo and Inuyasha could get any further in their argument.

When Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sagero saw the look on his face all three of them left to get back to work. Since Kagome was no longer there to train with, there was no point in going back to the underground base camp. They might as well get back to their separate buildings before Sesshomaru blew a fuse. From the look on his face it didn't look like it would be a good idea to annoy him at the moment.

**Note: I would like to say Merry Christmas to all! I am loving mine. I hope that everyone is enjoying theirs as well. If not, I hope that this chapter will brighten up your day. **

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Pure Miko **

Chapter 9 

"So where are we going for lunch."

"Well, I was thinking about a very expensive Italian restaurant down the road, and then I remembered that you would probably prefer something quiet and simple. So I then decided to take you to a simple yet elegant café a few miles down."

"Really! I always wanted to go there, but I have always been too busy."

"Well, you now have the time. Come on my car is right over here."

"Okay!" Kagome said excitedly.

Kurama and Kagome arrived at the café in Kurama's dark green Malibu. They got their food and took a seat outside.

"So how is work?" Kurama asked.

"Really busy, you?" she asked of him.

"Busy as well. I keep having this problem with this one person. My boss needs to talk to her, but she keeps running away."

"Yeah, I have been trying to get a contract ready for my boss, but I keep getting interrupted by some people. It is a little frustrating, but I can deal with it."

"It would seem that we have the same problem."

"Yeah, but I am sure that we can handle it."

------------------------------------

"I really enjoyed lunch."

"I'm glad. We will have to do that again."

"I have to get back to work now. I have all ready passed my lunch time now by half an hour."

"Well, I guess I could get you back."

Ring! Ring! Kagome's cell phone made itself known.

Beep! Beep! The sound came off of Kurama.

"Please excuse me. I have to take this." Kagome said to Kurama.

"Not a problem. Me too." Kurama said. He walked a little bit away and turned his back to her.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Kagome asked once she answered her phone.

"Demon. Powerful. Close…" Inuyasha said on the phone. Kagome could only make out these words because of the extreme static on the line.

"What? Inuyasha what kind is it?"

The line went dead. It was at that time that Kagome felt a chill take her over. It was not a cold chill for it had to be about eighty degrees outside. The chill that she felt was an evil aura that washed over her like a disease, a poison. She suddenly felt lightheaded with the evil that was consuming her. She looked up and saw him. He was drop dead good looking, but Kagome knew that appearances were deceiving. The demon before her was completely evil to the core. His power rapped around him like a dark shield that protected itself from all things good. The demon turned and walked down into an open alleyway. Kagome ran after him. She knew that she wasn't being entirely intelligent right now, but she couldn't let him attack in pure daylight. And she knew for some odd reason that he would if she didn't follow.

Kagome heard her name being shouted as she turned the corner.

Kurama turned around to tell Kagome that they had to go when he saw her follow after a very powerful demon. Koenma had just warned him about a new powerful evil that was on the loose when he sensed that it was all ready there. He knew that he had to get Kagome to safety before she did something stupid. But apparently she all ready had. But just before Koenma had to go, he said that he had sent the rest of the team to help him if he came in contact with this new powerful demon. Kurama all ready knew that he was going to need them.

"Kagome!" he shouted again. But it was no use. She was already gone. "Damn it!"

He ran after her.

Kagome kept running after the him. He kept moving a little faster than she did though. He also seemed to leading her somewhere. She didn't know where, but she was about to find out.

Kagome emerged into a large opening. A few doors to a few rundown apartments that the city had not torn down yet were surrounding her. Kagome could see the end of the alleyway about two hundred yards in front of her.

"I knew that you would follow me." The demon said calmly and knowingly. He had turned to face her.

"What are you doing in the human world. It is forbidden to be in it."

"I have come to destroy it."

"Well, I am here to tell you that that is not going to happen."

The demon raised his hand at her. A shock wave of pure evil hurtled her backwards to land on her back on the hard concrete.

Kagome was stunned. She felt pain run through her body. Her head felt like it was being slit open. She gasped in pain. After her vision cleared for a moment's time, she stood up with a little wobble.

"Okay, that hurt." she whispered to herself.

"I am sure. You will not stop me, but join me, Pure Miko!"

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. Her breath held itself in her throat while she stared at him.

Once she regained the ability to speak she asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything about you, Kagome."

He raised his hand again and the Pure Miko flew across the alley and landed on her back again.

"Rose Whip!"

Kagome heard these words through muffled ears.

"Kagome!"

She looked up and saw Kurama. "Are you all right." She looked at the demon and saw that he was getting up off the ground with no harm done to his person.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You have to get out of here."

Kurama was thrown away from her.

"No, I think that you do. We're in the middle of something."

Kagome got to her feet and was about to run to Kurama's aid when the demon appeared in front of her.

He brought out his hand and touched her arm. Kagome was stunned. She couldn't move!

_What is happening to me? Why can't I move? _She thought frantically.

He touched her cheek lovingly as if it was the first touch of skin that he had ever had. Kagome felt her skin crawl with sickness. Her stomach started to churn with nausea.

"I have paralyzed you for a few moments. You will gain control in a few seconds. Your powers will take over soon."

"What do you want?"

"You. You will join me rather you like it or not."

Kagome felt a tingle at the back of her neck.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted out as soon as he had a shot.

The demon was thrown back. But he did not fall down. In fact, he didn't seem to be affected at all by Yusuke's attack. Of course Yusuke's attack wasn't nearly what he could do because of the close quarters and the buildings, but that blast should have at least singed his clothes. But from what Kagome could see it didn't do anything at all. If anything else it seemed to make him mad.

"Why must you Spirit detectives interrupt when you are not welcome?"

"I'm sorry. You forgot to get the visitors' guild to the Human world when you got here. Oh, wait. I forgot. We don't have one because you are not welcome here. I think you need to go back to where ever the hell that you came from pal." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, go back where you came from." Kuwabara said, his spirit sword was all ready in his hands.

Hiei flashed next to her.

"You and your friends are the second on my list now."

While they were talking, Kagome felt her limbs come back under her control. She moved to a defensive position. Her powers seemed to be lower though. She felt groggy with exhaustion. It almost felt as if she had just been training with Sagero, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha at the same time for a day. She felt drained.

Kagome was immediately blown back onto the ground as soon as she went into the defensive position.

_Shit! I can't do anything without my powers._ Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" Hiei and Kurama shouted at the same time. Kurama gave Hiei a weird look. She stood up and looked back at them.

"What? You two know her." Kuwabara asked.

"Ah, it seems that one of your team members is hiding something from you."

"What does he mean, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Kagome, go ahead." Hiei told her. She gave him a look as she stood up off the ground again.

She shook her head at him once to let him know that she couldn't.

"Kagome, you have to."

"You know what? I think that I can get rid of you pests now."

Kagome felt the demon building up energy.

"Shot Gun!"

"Rose Whip!"

"Spirit Sword!"

Their attacks had no affect on him. His powers built up and shielded him.

"Kagome!" Hiei yelled. "Screw the consequences."

"No, get out of here!" Kurama shouted at her.

_I have no other choice._ She thought.

Kagome let her powers out. They were finally released from their prison. A sapphire blue color surrounded her. She moved her hand and thrust it out from her. A wave of pure miko power streaked itself toward the demon. It hit him full force. He was thrown back the same moment that he sent his attack at the Spirit detectives.

Kagome turned and ran to the others. She threw herself in front of them before the attack could hit. A shield appeared around her once it hit, but it did not last. The shield that was meant to protect her was disintegrated once the blast hit her. The Pure Miko was thrown up into the air. She slammed into an apartment with enough force for it to crumple to pieces of sheetrock and wood. Kagome was then buried in a mountain of rubble.

"Kagome!" Kurama screamed out at her.

Hiei watched the demon stand back up. His shirt was shredded from Kagome's attack. He had blood running down the side of his face, but beyond these minor injuries he did not seem to be affected.

"She is stronger than I had anticipated. No matter. I will see all of you soon."

With those words the demon disappeared. No energy was left for Hiei to even follow.

"Kagome!" Kurama shouted frantically. He was now unburying her from under all of the rubble.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei went to help him. With all four of them helping, Kagome was found very soon. They pulled her out of the crumpled building very gently to take a better look at her. She looked bad. Her face was covered in blood, and the back of her head was slit open. Her arms were severely bruised with a bone on her right arm poking out of her skin. Her left leg was bent backwards; it was obviously broken.

"Kagome!" Kurama said anxiously.

"You know her, Kurama?"

"Yes."

"But she is the girl that has been killing demons. She's the one that we have been fighting."

"No, that is not possible."

"She has the same scent."

"Hiei…" Kagome whispered. Her eyes were starting to open. When they did they focused on Hiei.

"Kagome, what do you need?" Hiei asked as he knelt down to sit next to her.

"She needs to go to a hospital!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kagome weakly shook her head. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha…" Kagome took her index finger of her uninjured arm and pointed at the sky. She shot a beam of blue light up into the sky. "Wait for them…they will take…care…"

She passed out.

"Kagome! Don't go to sleep." Kurama said. He pulled out a seed out of his hair. It grew instantly to become a fully-grown plant. He crushed a few leaves and placed it on several of her wounds. The one that he placed them on the most was her head.

"Damn it! It's not working."

"Kurama," Someone said to him, but he was to involved in the wounds of his girlfriend to notice who spoke.

Kurama looked up. He saw them. Two men were running at them. They didn't slow down until they were mere feet from them, from Kagome.

"Kagome!" one of them shouted in a panic.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara moved to circle her body. Hiei moved out of the way.

"Move!" the man, whom had spoken first, said.

"Do as he says." Hie commanded.

"Hiei! What are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"They're her bosses."

The Spirit detectives stared at him.

"You know what is going on Fire apparition. I am impressed." The second man said to them.

"God damn it, Sesshomaru. We don't have time for this shit! Kagome is dying!" The man's disguise fell. Before them stood a half-breed dog demon that looked ready to kill someone.

"Move or I will move you!" He commanded his voice hard with fury.

"You are but a half breed." Yusuke said.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, Detective. Inuyasha, I presume." Hiei said.

"Yeah, now move." Inuyasha directed his words to Kurama.

"I don't think so."

"Move now fox or I will make you." Inuyasha threatened.

"There is no need, brother." The second voice said. He now stood with Kagome in his arms behind them all.

"Kagome, no!" Kurama shouted. And then he transformed into Youko Kurama. He raced forward toward the man that was holding his future mate.

The man transformed into his true form, the form of the powerful Lord Sesshomaru.

"Control yourself, Youko!"

"Sesshomaru," he hissed.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru's voice left no room for objection or refusal.

Sesshomaru jumped up in the air and flew away so fast that normal humans could not possibly see him. Youko transformed back into Kurama and ran after him. Inuyasha did the same. Hiei disappeared in a blur. Yusuke raced after them moments later. And Kuwabara was forced to try to follow after them.

------------------------------------------------

"Medic! Kagome is hurt. Send only a few! We can't take her downstairs!" Inuyasha shouted. He was now in Sesshomaru's office, shouting on the phone for a medic to come up to the office. They had gotten into Sesshomaru's office with no problems. They just went through a window downstairs and raced up the stairs. For a human, that climb would have taken a good twenty minutes at a run. For a demon it took ten seconds at the most. For a pissed and worried Sesshomaru it took two. The fire apparition and Youko, having already transformed back to his demon form, were standing by her side along with Sesshomaru.

Youko was trying to stop the bleeding, without results.

Kagome was now resting on Sesshomaru's desk. The tabletop contents were now strewn across the floor. Her wounds were not closing on their own, and Youko's plants were not helping her; her blood continued to flow onto the desk and floor.

The phone to Sesshomaru's office rang.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted into it.

"Sir, there are some men here demanding that they see you and Mr. Taisho."

"Fine, let them in."

"Yes, sir."

He put the phone back down on the base. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shippo came bursting through the doors.

"What happened?" Shippo demanded. He looked calm on the outside, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both knew that he was anything but. His hands were clenched at his sides, and his illusion that was keeping his human disguise was starting to flicker at random intervals.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"Stairs."

He nodded in understanding. It made sense. No one ever wanted to use the stairs in these buildings. They were too long to take for normal purposes. That was why it was perfect for them to use when they had to move around the offices very quickly. There was a set of staircases next to the conference rooms in each building. This allowed them to move underground and up to the appropriate office with no trouble. It was quick and efficient for all demons in a hurry.

Youko growled at them in annoyance. Shippo looked at him in confusion. He turned back to Inuyasha. "What is he doing out?"

"Move!" a man said as he and two others rushed through the door. All three of them wore pure white, a sign that they were doctors. Each of them carried a large white box.

Hiei and Sesshomaru moved out of their way, but Youko growled at them with a gleam in his eyes that promised a slow painful death if they should come any closer.

"Youko, they are here to help her. Stand down."

Youko looked at Hiei for a moment then backed away, although rather reluctantly. He kept his eyes on all three of them and on Kagome.

The three doctors moved forward and started to examine Kagome.

"Pulse is slowing."

"Pupils are dilated."

"Milord! What happened to her!"

"She was attacked by an extremely powerful demon." Sesshomaru answered.

"But Milord! Even you could not do this to her!"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lady Kagome is drained of her powers. She would normally heal from such injuries on her own, but she can't. And there is nothing that I can do to help her. She will have to heal herself."

The doctor was slammed into an office wall.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted at him. He ran up to him and tried to pull him away from the doctor, but Youko was not budging.

"What do you mean?" Youko hissed at him.

"Please, sir, I can't do anything for her. Her powers can't heal her, and neither can I."

"Why?" Youko questioned.

"Some kind of dark energy is preventing me from healing her. She is going to have to wait for her powers to start regenerating herself. I'm sorry, but there is nothing that any of us can do."

Youko slammed him into the wall for good measure and then returned to Kagome's side.

Sesshomaru nodded at the doctor's in dismissal. They left them in silence.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"She followed a powerful demon into the alley. She tried fighting him, but she wouldn't use her powers." Youko answered.

"But she should have been able to kill him with her powers."

"No, she couldn't." Kuwabara said.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"The demon drained her of her powers. She seemed to be weaker after she regained the ability to move."

"Wait, what? Regained the ability to move? What are you talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Explain from the beginning." Sesshomaru commanded.

And so they did. Youko started it and the others helped to fill in the gaps. Hiei, however, was still wondering how Youko was able to know what was going on while Kurama was in control. During this time though, all of them watched Kagome with constant vigilance. Her wounds were wrapped in bandages now, courtesy of the doctors.

"Now you tell us something." Yusuke said.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo looked at him.

"This is the girl that we have been fighting for the past few months. So I assume that you are her bosses."

"No, not me." Shippo said.

"Who are you…people?"

Inuyasha and Shippo looked at Sesshomaru in question. Their cover was blown anyway so why not inform them. In their minds these detectives in front of them could help them now. Spirit world probably all ready knew about Kagome by now, but as long as they didn't tell their bosses about them then both of them didn't see a problem in telling them about themselves.

"Do you promise not to inform anyone, but Koenma of what you learn here?" Shippo asked.

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke promised.

Inuyasha looked at the others. They all nodded at them.

Sesshomaru nodded in to Inuyasha and Shippo. And at once all of them dropped their human disguises.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Youko greeted.

"You have disobeyed me, Youko."

"Yes, and I am glad that I have."

"You will pay for your disobedience."

"You can try."

"Wait, what the hell is going on. You two know each other. And why the hell are you out Youko? I thought that Kurama refused to let you out. And how in the world are you three in the Human world? How come Spirit world can't sense you? Who are you demons?"

"Watch what you say." Youko warned Yusuke. "I have been dormant until my true mate had arrived."

Sesshomaru growled at him. "I will fight for her. You weren't even allowed to see her. That was our agreement!" Sesshomaru growled out.

"What agreement?" Kuwabara asked.

"I caught him stealing from me."

"Wait, what?"

"It was almost five hundred years ago. I was young to my thieving ways."

"He got caught, and I gave him a deal."

"And what was that?" Hiei asked.

"That I would not steal from him. I would also not go after the Shikon Jewel and it's guardian."

"What is a Shikon Jewel?" Kuwabara asked.

"It is a sacred artifact that grants one wish. It can also amplify demon and human powers. But I heard that it had disappeared five hundred years ago." Yusuke answered.

"And how the heck do you know that, Urameshi?"

"I learned about it in the Demon world."

"Yes, and he broke the agreement."

"How so?" Yusuke asked.

"He went after the guardian of the Jewel." A demon said as he came into the room.

"Sagero, what is it?" Shippo asked.

"So your name is Sagero?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, it is. My name is Shippo. That is Inuyasha. And that is Sesshomaru." Shippo said before Sagero could reply. His impatience was breaking, becoming very noticeable in his voice and body language.

Kuwabara nodded in understanding.

"I just wanted to check on Kagome. How is she doing?"

"We are waiting for her powers to come back so that she can heal herself."

"Yeah, I know. I talked to one of the doctors."

"Wait, you said that Kagome is the guardian of the Jewel. Then how could Youko go against the deal? That deal was made with another guardian present?" Yusuke asked.

"No, Kagome was the guardian of the Jewel five hundred years ago."

"You mean that she is over five hundred years old?"

"No," Shippo replied.

"Then she can time travel." Hiei said.

"How did you know that? And how do you know her?"

"I met Kagome five hundred years ago. It is the only reasonable explanation as to why she is here now without aging and still being the guardian.

"When did you meet Kagome? I don't remember that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I saved her life you half-breed. Where were you?"

Inuyasha growled and flattened his ears on his head.

"You mean to tell me that you knew who she was when we were fighting her and you didn't say anything?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei didn't say anything, but that was enough of an answer for Yusuke.

"I cannot believe this!"

"So she can time travel. That explains a lot." Youko said thoughtfully

"Okay, why don't you all start from the beginning." Kuwabara said.

And so Shippo began to tell Kagome's story. Inuyasha filled in the parts that he didn't know while Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He and Youko were too busy starting at the woman that had captured both of their hearts.

--------------------------

Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.


	10. Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers 

Over the course of this story, although very short lived so far, I have received many questions about this story. On a normal basis I would not answer the questions until the they are answered by the later chapters that would come.

Q: Have I decided the main pairing of this story?

A: Yes

Q: Who are the pairings? Is it two or three?

A: The main pairing is going to be a threesome. I decided at the start of this story for it to be Sesshomaru/Kagome/Kurama (Youko)

Q: Where do I get my ideas?

A: Usually out of nowhere. I could be in my car or from a song that I am listening too. I usually read several stories, and I decided that I wanted to create something different than everyone else was doing.

Q: Why did I choose the pairings that I have?

A: I love Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings. They are my favorite. However, I love Inuyasha/Yu-Yu Hakusho crossovers. And when those happen I love to read Kagome/Kurama pairings. I then decided that I was going to do something different from other writers at I was going to do something that few have done before with my own twist of the plot.

Q: Why do I use so much detail?

A: When I read a story or book, I can mentally see the images of the story in my own mind. And because of this I love to have as much detail as possible when reading. And because of this fact I like to give lots of details to my own readers so that they can picture the image as I do (or hopefully see what I do).

I hope that this will help you answer the questions that you might have for me. If you are a reviewer who has a pen name then I would encourage you to review so that I might reply to it.

**However, if you do not have a pen name and review then I encourage you to leave your e-mail address so that I may reply to your questions. **


	11. Chapter 10

**The Pure Miko **

**Chapter 10 **

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and her mind muffled in confusion. Where was she? She didn't know where she was, but she had to get to Kurama. He could have been hurt.

Wait! Where was everyone? Where was Kurama? Where was Sesshomaru?

Those questions would have to wait for now though. Her body hurt like hell. Her head felt like it was split open and her arms and legs were on fire. She moved her arm an inch to the right and she felt pure agony course through her veins. She whimpered in pain. She had never felt anything like this before. Even almost dying because of a sword going through her stomach wasn't this painful. What had happened to her?

Kagome paused to think. She remembered going to lunch with Kurama, and then she followed after a demon. She couldn't use her powers because he was so close to her so she got her butt kicked. And then the other Spirit detectives showed up, along with Hiei of course. And then Kagome could remember Hiei saying that she had to use her powers… She ran in front of them and then all of it was a blank to her. She could remember the pain for a moment before she passed out or fainted, she didn't know.

And then Kagome felt it. Her powers were returning to her. She could feel them rebuilding themselves so that they could heal her beaten body.

"Kagome?" a voice whispered to her.

"Kagome?" another voice called.

"Kurama…Sesshomaru…" she whispered. She coughed up something that tasted like a metallic liquid, like blood. She tried to swallow it but her throat didn't seem to want to work.

"She's choking! Get her to sit up!" Kagome heard Inuyasha's frantic voice from in front of her. Well, she thought that it was in front of her. She wasn't really sure to be honest. She didn't know what was forward or back at the moment.

She felt herself being moved. Oh, so that was upward. Okay, she was starting to understand what was going on now. The liquid that was in her mouth started to drain out. Air! She could breath now.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "Your powers are regenerating. Direct them to healing your body."

Kagome thought that she had nodded her head, but she couldn't be sure. Her head was now pounding in agony. She heard herself scream in pain, it was a scream that she almost didn't recognize.

Her powers started to build again. They were so close to the surface that Kagome almost knew for a fact that she was starting to glow.

"Sesshomaru, help me."

One of the arms that were holding on to her tightened its grip.

"No, let go. Get…hurt…" Kagome mumbled. Even through the pain that she was feeling she knew that she could not heal herself until the second set of hands let her go. She did not want to purify someone else that was trying to help her. She knew that they weren't bad because Sesshomaru wouldn't let anyone near her in her weakened state if they were.

"Youko, let go. She will purify you if you don't."

"What about you?"

"I will not be harmed. I am immune to her powers."

Kagome screamed again. And her powers flew out of her control. Kagome felt her head heal along with her leg and arm.

She felt something pop back into place and skin form over the wound. Her vision cleared and Sesshomaru's office came into view. She was sitting on his desk with her friends and the Spirit detectives surrounding her. Sesshomaru was holding one of her arms and so was…Youko. Both of them were staring at her like she had grown another head.

"Hey, what happened?"

"You just healed yourself."

"Yeah, I do do that occasionally, Inuyasha."

"Yeah! But I thought only Sesshomaru was able to touch you when you were using your powers without getting purified."

"Oh, no, who was the one that was holding onto me! Are you okay?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I guess that Kagome's power does not want Kurama to be hurt by her powers."

"I guess so…" Kagome trailed off. She looked at around the room.

Once she spotted Sagero she asked him if he could get her a glass of ice water. Her throat was really sore, and the remaining blood in her mouth was starting to make her gag.

He nodded and left the room.

When he left Kagome looked around and focused on the demon's on the other side of her.

"Wait, Yusuke, Youko what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saving your butt apparently."

"Hey, and here I thought that I was saving your butt, not the other way around. Sesshomaru, what are they doing here? And Hiei how could you let this happen?"

"It was going to happen sooner or later, miko."

Kagome glared at him. She turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "How much did you tell them?"

"Everything." Hiei said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had no need to know, Hiei. Youko, what are you doing out?"

"Why did you run after that demon? You could have gotten killed!" Youko asked. His seductive voice made Kagome want to melt into him.

"I didn't have a choice. He would have destroyed the entire block if I didn't."

"But you should have waited, Kagome. You were completely reckless!" Sagero yelled at her as he came back into the room.

"Sagero," Sesshomaru warned. He did not like the tone that he was taking with her.

"No, let him go at it, Sesshomaru! Kagome, you need to be more careful." Inuyasha said in encouragement.

"I was being careful!" Kagome yelled back. She stood up from the desk and faltered; Sesshomaru and Youko both grasped her arms before she could fall.

Kagome wouldn't have any of that though. She yanked her arms out of their grasps before they could get a firm grip on her.

"I don't need your help."

She walked to Sagero and took the glass of water that he had in his hand.

"Thank you, Sagero." She drank the glass down as fast as she could and set the glass in a chair.

"Now tell me how much you know about me." She commanded of the Spirit detectives.

"Everything from your travels down the well to the demons that you face everyday. Man, and I thought that my life was complicated."

"Okay, this makes this easier then. Oh, and sorry for kicking your butt the other day, Yusuke. You didn't give me much of a choice."

"I just feel better knowing better knowing that you are on our side and not the other way around."

"Yeah, you have no idea." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You know what? You two are a lot alike." Kagome said to them.

They started to argue her point, but Kagome interrupted, "We don't have time to argue about it. Tell me how much Koenma knows. I am sure that he knows that an extremely powerful miko is running around now."

"He does, I talked to him a few minutes ago. He wants to meet you."

"I'm sure that he does. Now, if you don't mind I have things to do. Oh, Youko, can you give Kurama control again? I think that I am going to need his help on this one.

"Inuyasha, I need you to find out everything that you can find about this new demon."

Suddenly the room started to move back and forth. Kagome's vision became blurred. Kagome felt like she was going to faint from exhaustion. But that couldn't be right. Her powers were back.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He and the others watched, as her face became chalk white with no color to be found. Her eyes became unfocused and she started to falter on her feet.

She grabbed Sagero's arm before she could fall. "I'm okay."

"He taps into his victim's powers and takes them. I think that is what he did to me. He is extremely powerful without the… stolen…powers…"

Kagome then only saw darkness.

Everyone watched as Kagome fell into Sagero's arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up." Sagero shook her to try to wake her from the dream world, but nothing worked. "Lord Sesshomaru, what is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out."

"This is not a normal sleep." Hiei said.

"Oh course not, she passed out."

"Something made her pass out."

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru asked.

Hiei's response was his Jagon eyes flashing purple.

Kagome found herself in pure darkness with only a small light above her to let her know that she was not looking at the inside of her eye lids. She was definitely not awake, but the question was where was she? She had never had a dream like this before.

"Kagome…" a voice echoed all around her.

"Who's there?" she asked as she turned around.

"Behind you, Kagome."

Kagome turned back around as fast as she could but saw nothing. Two arms reached from behind her and pulled her against a firm muscular chest. The Pure Miko tried desperately to pull away, but she was powerless against her captors' grip.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. She kept on struggling, but to no avail.

"Now stop that Kagome. You are going to join me sooner or later so you might as well get use to being in my arms."

"You! What do you want?"

_Okay, if that won't work then this should. _Kagome thought heatedly.

She pushed her powers to the surface. But they didn't and wouldn't come out. The Pure One screamed in frustration and anger. Why weren't her powers answering her god damn it?

"You can not use your powers here. This is a dream. You are powerless against me."

She felt his lips on her neck. He suckled on her neck while a hand started to play with her hair.

"Did you know that you have the most magnificent body that I have ever seen. Your hair is pure darkness while your eyes are filled with such passion and emotion. And your scent," the demon stopped sucking on her neck and pressed his nose into her hair. He took a strong whiff of her smell and signed in ecstasy. "It's intoxicating."

"Yeah, that's nice. Now tell me what the hell you want!"

"But I have all ready answered that question, my queen. I want you. I am going to rule the four worlds with you at my side."

"Yeah, and how do you think that you are going to do that?"

"With our combined strength, we will make all bow before us. No one will be able to escape our rule."

"You're really stupid if you think that I am going to help you with that."

"Ah, but you will help me. You will fall in love with me like I have you."

"Love? How can you love me? You don't even know me!"

"Ah, but I do. I have been watching you from afar. You are everything that I have been looking for in a mate and more. You are perfect for me and the children that you will give me."

"You're insane! And how the hell did you get in my dreams."

"That is for me to know and you to figure out, my love." His hand stopped playing with her hair and moved down toward her breasts. He soothingly moved his hand over her right breast. He squeezed them and her nipple until it grew hard.

"Let go of me! Stop touching me!"

"Ah, but your body is telling you otherwise. It likes what I am doing to it." The demon continued with what he did to her. He started to suckle on her neck again with his hand playing with her body.

Kagome didn't know what he was doing to her, but it seemed that her mind and body were at a disagreement with one another. Her mind was telling her to fight what he was doing to her, and her body was telling her to enjoy what he was doing. His hands were causing a desire in her to ignite deep within her core. Her breathing hitched, and her lower body started to become wet. A moan escaped out of her throat without her consent.

"Listen to your body, my queen. It desires what I can give it. Kagome, we can rule the world. You can have anything you want; you can have all of your desires. You just need to help me give you the world."

Kagome was in another world that was full of pleasure, desire, and need. Desire was coursing through her veins with a vengeance. She wanted to turn around and return his affections. Thoughts of Kurama and Sesshomaru were forgotten without a thought. She didn't know what he was doing to her, but it felt pretty damn good!

Unfortunately for the demon, when he mentioned her helping him take over the world she felt like she had a large glass of ice water poured on her.

"No, I won't help you." She moaned out.

The demon stopped. "You will come around in time, my love. I know that you will."

"Someone is invading her dreams. She was forced into sleep by demonic means." Hiei said.

"Look," Shippo said.

Kagome had long since been moved back to rest upon Sesshomaru's desk. She lay flat on her back with her arms resting at her side. All of them surrounded her with different degrees of worry on his face.

Kagome had started to thrash around her sleep. Her arms started to move up, but where then pushed back down. However, the problem with that was the fact that none of them did it for her. She continued to struggle with some unknown being, but was pushed back down by some unknown force. And then her powers rose closely to the surface. Yusuke, Shippo, Sagero, and Inuyasha were forced back unless they wanted to be purified. They didn't move beyond the skin that was containing them though.

"What is going on?" Kuwabara asked as her powers receded back to being dormant.

"Hiei, can you use your Jagon and find out?" Shippo asked.

Hiei nodded and removed his bandanna. His third eye opened, and he moved to her side. He concentrated on Kagome's mind, and his eye glowed a bright purple.

Crash! Hiei was thrown into an office wall on the other side of the room. He fell to the floor and stood back up. He walked back to Kagome with irritation evident in his eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Yusuke demanded.

"I couldn't get in that's what happened. Something is blocking me from entering her mind."

"It would have to be someone extremely powerful to deny Hiei from entering a mind." Youko stated. He had yet to give control back to Kurama. As far as he was concerned, he was going to stay in control until he was sure that his future mate was safe.

All of them looked back at Kagome again. They now saw that she was no longer struggling with who ever was holding her down. The demons were then hit with the spicy scent of…arousal?

"What the hell?" Yusuke shouted.

"Try again!" Sesshomaru hissed out.

Hiei concentrated on her mind again. He was met with a strong resistance, but not as strong as before. It seemed that the demon that had control of her was not concentrating on any outside intruders. Hiei pushed forward with his powers and entered Kagome's mind.

He arrived in pure darkness. A light was in front of him that showed him Kagome and the demon that they were just fighting earlier.

"Kagome!" he shouted as he made his way to her.

"Kagome!" Hiei's voice called out to her.

"It would seem that our time together has come to an end for now, my love."

Kagome was spun around to face the demon. He pushed himself to her until they were touching as much as he could get them. He held her arms in his hands, in an impossible grip to get out of. He leaned down and crashed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. He ground his lower body to her, causing an arousing friction.

Kagome tried to struggle away from his kiss and body, but she couldn't seem to get away. She was the Pure Miko for christ sake! Why couldn't she get away from him? She didn't just have her miko abilities to fight with. She could use her strength and agility to fight as well. She could beat all of her friends, with the exception of Sesshomaru, without her powers if she so wished! So why could she not get away now?

And then an idea came to her. Her legs were still able to move. He wasn't pinning them down now was he? Kagome laughed evilly in her mind.

_I never thought that I was going to get to use this on someone before._ She thought.

Kagome brought her knee up and rammed it into his groin. The demon moved back in obvious pain.

"You will learn to love me!" And he disappeared.

"Kagome!" Hiei yelled at her.

Kagome turned around to see Hiei running into the only light in this place.

"Hiei!"

Kagome ran up and hugged him.

"I was so scared!"

"I know. I think that I need to get you out of here."

Kagome jumped up suddenly her slumber. She looked at them through tearful eyes.

"Oh my god. He…he…" Kagome pulled her legs to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, placing her head on her knees. She started to sob while tears moved freely down her face and onto her clothes. Youko moved to hold her, but she flinched away from him. Sesshomaru moved forward and pulled her to his chest. She struggled a little, but calmed.

Kagome felt someone trying to hold her, but she didn't want to be held by anyone at the moment. She wanted to crawl up in a ball and forget all that had happened to her that day. She didn't know how she was supposed to deal with this. She knew all about men lusting for woman for their beauty and grace. And she was well aware of men falling in love with women for power. Heck, she had that happen to her once or twice during her travels. But she had never had a demon who had almost unlimited powers controlling her and stealing her powers. And to add to the fact that she not only had a demon that could steal her powers, she now had a demon that wanted her to help conquer the four worlds with her being his queen in the end. She also is being seduced by said demon in her dreams. Which, by the way, she had no idea how he did it.

Someone else then tried to hold her. She started to struggle in their hold until she felt it. She felt the familiar presence of Sesshomaru's demon energy. She calmed down and let herself rest in his comforting arms.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. "Kurama?" she didn't know where he was. She knew that he had to be here somewhere.

There he was. He was standing right next to her now along with Sesshomaru. She uncurled her arms from around her knees and flung herself around the necks of both of them.

Kagome cried her eyes out then. The pure confusion and insecurity that she felt at that moment was too much for her to take. She sobbed outright with both of them holding onto her, comforting her.

_How am I suppose to choice between them? I love them both so much. I don't know what I will do without them. _Kagome thought. And with these thoughts she cried even harder than before.

Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Pure Miko **

**Chapter 11**

Kagome held Youko and Sesshomaru as hard as she could. Her tears had long since started to slow. Only blotched eyes and red cheeks were the signs of their earlier presence.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked of her.

"The demon wants to take over all four worlds, the Human world, the Demon world, the Spirit world, and the Nether world. And, apparently, he can't do it without me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he says that he and I could take over the four worlds."

Inuyasha may know how to read minds, but he knew Kagome well enough to know that she was holding something back.

"What else does he want, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

She shook her head. She buried her face in Youko's chest to hide from Inuyasha's scrutiny. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was the most likely to figure out that something was wrong. Sesshomaru and Youko wouldn't say anything unless she had to tell them something or when they had to ask, but Inuyasha was a completely different story. He knew her well enough to know when she had something on her mind, and he didn't have any trouble demanding something of her.

"Kagome, he is right. What aren't you telling us?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"What else does he want, Kagome."

"He…He…"

"He wants you doesn't he?" Sagero asked.

She looked up at him when he said this bit of information. She saw the knowledge and understanding in his eyes. She nodded in acceptance.

Hiei, Youko, and Sesshomaru both growled immediately once she confirmed what Sagero asked.

Kagome whimpered and clung to her two suitors.

"Did you get the information that I asked for, Inuyasha."

"No, I haven't sent someone to go look into it yet."

"Can you please get Kimiko to look it up? She gets all of her information to me within twelve hours."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Inuyasha said.

"Okay. I have to go." Kagome let go of her two suitors and stood up. She looked down at her shirt. The shirt that was normally dark blue, the color of her eyes, was now partially covered in her dried blood.

"I need a shower." Kagome started to make her way to the elevators, but she had seven men standing in her way.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You aren't going anywhere. You have to rest up."

"This is ridiculous! I can take care of myself you know, and besides I'm only going downstairs to clean up. Now move. You are in my way of a shower and clean clothes. So unless you want to be on the floor with a slitting headache then I suggest you get out of my way."

All of the Taisho employers and employees moved out of her way immediately. She walked around the remaining demons standing in her way. She moved to the elevators and pushed the down button.

"Ugh, this thing takes to long!" Kagome walked and left down the stairs.

"How can you just let her go? She needs to stay here! She can't leave unprotected."

"Ha, you can try to stop her. And when she knocks you on your ass let me know. I'll be there to direct you to the nearest bottle of pain reliever. 'Cause you're going to need it!" A man said as he walked into the room.

"What is it, Haruka?" Sagero asked.

"Well, Kagome ran past me downstairs. She didn't look so good."

"She is fine. She just needs to have some space for a while."

"What happened to cause Kagome that much damage?"

"We have a new demon to kill. Tell Kimiko to get right on it." Inuyasha told him.

"Right away, Lord Inuyasha." He left to go down the stairs to carry out his orders.

"Well, I am going to go downstairs to talk to Kagome about this new demon. She probably noticed some thing about him. Are the rest of you going to come?" Shippo asked.

All of the demons followed him to the elevator.

"I don't get it." Yusuke said as they made their way to the first floor.

"What do you not understand?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you are such powerful demons as you claim to be then how did you get past the barrier?"

"Where do you think that Raizen got the devices to lower his own subjects power to enter through the barrier?" Shippo asked.

"You guys created that? How?" Kuwabara asked in awe.

"We have been around for a very long time. We have a lot of things."

The Spirit detectives nodded in understanding. All of them, including Hiei, wanted desperately to ask as to what they had made, but none of them were willing to ask with the look that Sesshomaru was sending their way.

They arrived at the bottom floor a few moments later. The demons that worked at Taisho Enterprises took them to what appeared to be the conference room.

"What you are about to see is not to be revealed to anyone. If you tell anyone, including the Prince, then I will make your death very painful."

Kuwabara audibly gulped.

And then Lord Sesshomaru showed them where they operated from. Once they walked into the underground base they stood in awe.

"Ah!" Kagome signed out in pleasure. The hot scolding water running down her body was like heaven to her senses. She had long ago washed her hair and body. She was simply enjoying her time now. The Pure Miko knew that once she walked out of this shower room that she was going to have to deal with two possessive demons pining for her affections, a group of Spirit detectives, Spirit world, and a crazed demon that wanted to take over the world with her as his new queen. After ten more minutes of getting some kinks out of her shoulders, Kagome finally resigned herself to her fate.

"Fine, if I have too." Kagome said out loud as if she was answering her own question.

She stepped out of the shower stall and dried herself off. She put on a pair of tight blue jeans and a slim purple shirt. She then left the room with the knowledge that things had just gotten very complicated for her.

She appeared out of the washroom and observed the activity that was around her. And it was busy! Demons and an occasional demon ran around as if they just had their head cut off. Okay, so they didn't run like that. They were actually running around screaming on phones or rushing to desks to put in some paper work that they had to put in the computer system. You would think that this was a newspaper company like the _Daily Planet _in some show like Superman, but it wasn't. This was an undercover operation that was calling in all the shots to locate a demon that was trying to conquer the entire world.

To Kagome, however, this was not just over a simple demon that wanted to take over the world. She had several of those that she had dispatched to the underworld. No, this was a matter of her life on the line. And yes, she was use to putting her life on the line on a daily-bases. That came with the job, but this was something that she knew was not going to be a simple kill and walk away. And not that she would ever tell anyone this, but she had to admit that she was really scared about this new demon. I mean, he had overpowered her! He had pinned her so that she couldn't move at all, and that scared her more than anything else in this world. Kagome hated to be helpless and not in control. She had that when she first fell in the well to only appear five hundred years in the past. She had hated it then and she still hated it now. But she wasn't helpless anymore. She had learned to protect herself. She would take on demons that even Inuyasha wouldn't take care of. But this demon could pin her down? Something was wrong and the Pure Miko knew it.

The Pure Miko shook herself from her thoughts so that she could concentrate on the here and the now. It would do her no good to freak out before the reports on this new enemy were in front of her. Then and only then would she freak out if she had to.

_Now, where are those guys? _Kagome thought. _Well, only one way to find out. Besides this should let them know that I will not be pushed to the side because some psycho demon that wants to make me his queen is after me. Nope, this Miko will not hide. _

The Miko of Legend walked forward like a fashion model on a runway attitude. She flashed her powers in a searching manner. They rushed all around her so that she could pinpoint Hiei's and Yusuke's demon energy. When she found it, she noticed that they were talking to Greg at the super computer. Yep, Greg was the best at what he did. He was a telekinetic demon from somewhere in San Francisco. He had moved here about seven years ago and has been working with Sesshomaru ever since he got off of the plane. He was a genius when it came to computers. He was a large demon in size, but she always thought that it was perfect for him because his brain was so large. He knew about every way to get past a computers system of anything. He was a great guy that would be the first on to go to if you needed some advice. And Kagome found that so weird because you wouldn't really go to a computer geek to get advice. Computer geeks were the type of person that could fix your computer or tell you a back way in to unlock a security code. That was the usual thing that you would expect from a computer geek. Heck, you can expect even less from a demon computer geek, but that was not the case with Greg. He was the best friend that anyone could ask for. Kagome often found herself talking to him the most out of all of the demons and humans in this base.

Greg was sensitive, caring, and understanding. He listened really well, had a great sense of humor, and gave great advice on a daily bases. To Kagome he was like an older brother that you couldn't help but love with all of your heart.

But hold on a minute! Greg was also not one to mess with if he didn't like you! He was a real softy when it comes to people that he likes, but if he didn't like you for some odd reason then it was in that person's best interest to stay out of the way. Greg would move things with his mind at will and Kagome would hate to see what he could do if he was forced to throw someone across the room. And then you can add the fact that he had a six pack for arm muscles and then you would rethink about getting on his bad side.

As Kagome approached the ever-growing group all of them looked up to watch her approach. What she didn't know was what she looked like when she walked up to them. Her eyes were blazing their radiant sapphire blue. Her hair was waving behind her, her chin was raised in defiance, and her powers were spiked. And although her clothes were ordinary and very around-the-house casual she seemed to be the most beautiful thing to all that were looking upon the most powerful miko in all existence. And if Kagome had been looking at the demons behind her she would have noticed that all but two had stopped and stared at her passing. They, however, started to bustle around again once they saw all of the glares sent their way by all three of the founders and owners.

"Hey, guys. What have you got for me, Greg?" she asked once she stopped next to Sesshomaru and Sagero.

"Well, I can't tell you much, Kagome."

"What can you tell me about this new demon then?" Kagome persisted.

"Well, from my sources on the net the demon was just noticed when he spiked his energy to get your attention. Since then they have had sensors on him since. The weird thing is that he just disappeared once he finished his fight with you. But I can tell you that his power level spiked off of the chart when he tried to kill the detectives here."

"Yeah, it had to be pretty powerful to knock Kagome out like that. You guys would have died from a blast like that." Shippo nodded his head toward the Spirit detectives.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"What he means is that you could have died if that energy ball had hit you. He was aiming to kill. And it is our belief that Kagome was the only one there that could have survived that blast. It is that simple, Detective."

"What? We could have taken that! I don't know how she didn't! She doesn't even have any power. She only beat me 'cause she tricked me."

Kagome's anger spiked.

"Urameshi…" Kuwabara warned.

"No, you have to be thinking the same thing! She doesn't need to be here. She should let the real men take care of this."

"Detective, shut up." Hiei warned. Youko growled in his agreement.

But oddly enough Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Sagero were not doing anything to defend Kagome.

"I think that you have over stepped your bounds, Detective." Kagome said coldly.

"No, I don't think that I have. You need to stop acting all tough!"

Kagome turned her head to look at Sesshomaru and she asked, "You didn't tell them did you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome nodded in understanding.

She turned around and walked away.

"I am glad that you have—" he began, but he was thrown across the room and slammed into a desk.

Hiei snickered in glee. He had a feeling that Yusuke was going to be told off sooner or later. He knew that the Detective wouldn't be bruised too badly from a hit like that either.

Kagome turned around and looked at the fallen form of Yusuke. Her eyes were pure sapphires. They glowed so brightly that only blue was shown in the depths of her eyes.

"Do not speak of things that you do not understand, Detective. You would do well to remember not to underestimate me again."

She turned around and started to walk away again. Yusuke started to stand up, but an invisible force forced him back down.

"I didn't say that you could get up." Kagome cold voice rang out. It seemed to be full of pain.

"Damn! She is in a mood. I have never seen Lady Kagome like that!" Haruka said as he came up to the crumpled form of Yusuke Urameshi.

"Something is wrong with Kagome, Sesshomaru."

"I believe that you are correct, little brother."

"Yeah, I have never seen Lady Kagome that low on power."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kagome normally could have sent him across the compound with the hit that she sent him. But he didn't."

"It would be something to do with his demon blood. He is a S class demon."

"No, that blast she sent would still sent him flying across the compound. Something is up with her." Shippo replied.

"She is a very powerful miko to send him across the room like you say she could."

"She ain't the Pure Miko for nothin' ya' know!" Inuyasha said smugly.

Please see "**Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie – Poltergeist Report**". This explains the fourth world mentioned. As a quick summary for this movie, when it comes to the four worlds, is that the world that is kind of parallel to the Human world is the Spirit world. Well, the same can be said for the Demon world. The Nether world is the world that is beside the Demon world… I hope this information helps explain the question of the fourth world.

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.**


	13. Chapter 12

**The Pure Miko**

**Chapter 12 **

The Pure Miko walked away from Yusuke Urameshi with her powers still at the surface. Kagome didn't understand what was wrong with her though. She had felt her powers starting to recuperate, but they should have been recovered by now. She had never taken this long to get her powers back to butt-kicking status before, and it was starting to worry her. But she calmly brought herself out of those thoughts. She was tired and angry. She just needed to get extra sleep tonight and she would be back to her normal self by tomorrow morning.

She was well aware now that everyone besides Spirit world knew that she was the Pure Miko of legends. But she had to wonder if the demon that she had fought knew that, too. It would explain why he was watching her since birth as he had said, and it would also explain why he only needed her to take over the four worlds.

_But if he has been watching me for my entire life then Sesshomaru has to have records of that. Knowing Sesshomaru he's been watching me since I was born! He has probably watching me just like the demon was. Maybe he has some records of that. _Kagome thought. She turned to the left so that she headed toward the Records Department.

She walked into an area that had so many filing cabinets and computers that Kagome couldn't begin to guess how many they had.

"Hey," she greeted a demon at a desk.

"Good evening, Lady Kagome. How may I help you?"

"I need all the files that you have on my since my birth. I want everything from rumors about me to a list of people who want me dead. I want all of this before I go home in two hours."

The demon stood up immediately. "Yes, Lady Kagome. I will get everyone on it at once."

"Thank you."

Kagome left him to do his work. It would do her no good to hang over his shoulder. Demons and humans alike were all ready nervous about having her around as it was. There was no need to make them even jumpier than normal. She made her way to one of the many information desks in the Information area. This area was one of the larger ones.

She moved up to a desk with a human female sitting at it. "Tell Kimiko to report to me directly once she finds out everything she can. And make copies of all of the information for all of the managers, supervisors, and owners. And make sure that you give me the originals."

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

Kagome left, and made her way to a vending machine. She selected a Diet Dr. Pepper and a small bag of Cooler Ranch chips (she had made Sesshomaru install them two months ago). She needed the caffeine that she could get from the soda and she needed the chips to keep up her energy. Something was wrong with her, and she knew it.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat next to her.

"Nothing. I'm just tired that's all."

"Are you sure. It seems to be a bit more than that."

"Yeah," Kagome reassured him.

Inuyasha saw the far away look that she had on her face and decided that he was not going to pressure her any more than he had.

"Well, I have several people looking into the situation at the moment." Kagome said, becoming serious. "All I can do now is wait for ever one to get back to me."

"If you are finished with that why don't you come with me and spar. I haven't fought you in a few days."

Kagome stood and threw her trash a way, taking a large gulp of her soda before disposing of it in the trashcan.

"How are your ribs by the way. They took a worse beating than your back." Kagome chuckled at him as they made their way to a sparing area.

"Just fine thank you very much. That was a cheap shot."

"You're the one that decided to tease me. You got what was coming to you."

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled. He pulled Tetsaiga out of his waist band and placed it on the table a few feet away. On the rack that held all of the normal swords he pulled an expensive one out of its sheath and stood in a fighting stance, waiting for Kagome to pick out a sword.

Kagome went to the back of the wall and picked up a long sword. The steal shined and the edges were sharpened to the swords full potential. This was obviously not a sword for a non-experienced swordsman.

"So you ready to be on your butt again?" Kagome asked arrogantly.

"Don't get cocky, Kagome. You are the one that is going to be on the ground."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. She had learned this trick from Sesshomaru, rather well he thought.

"Really, can you back that statement up?" she asked him.

"We'll see!" Inuyasha shouted back at her. He raced forward to attack her with no hesitation.

Kagome dodged his attacks with a second of escaping. She felt sweat pour down her brow as she continued to dodge his attacks with throwing a few sword slices in the fight as well. Some thing was wrong with her, and she was seriously starting to worry about it now.

She was thrown back to the ground with a slash from her favorite half-breed. She rolled on the floor, but did not have any injury. She had managed to block with her sword. But the miko could not bring her body to move off of the floor. Some thing was sapping her energy. Something was taking her powers.

She tried to get up again, but fell to the floor in exhaustion. She had never felt so weak in her life.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru, get your ass over here now!" Inuyasha shouted as loud as he could. All of the demons stopped everything that they were doing and stared at the fallen miko. They had never seen Lady Kagome on the ground before. Even on the rare occasion that she would fight Lord Sesshomaru she had never been smashed onto the floor. Seeing her on the cement like this was very disturbing to all. Something was not right with the Legendary Lady Miko. Something was very wrong.

"Kagome! Can you hear me?" Inuyasha questioned the miko as he knelt down at her side. She nodded a little to indicate that should. She was just to tired to reply vocally.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he appeared next to her.

"I don't know. We were sparing and she didn't dodge my attack. Medic! Get over here!"

"So what does that have to do with anything? She's probably tired, that's all." Kuwabara commented.

Yusuke and he didn't seem overly concerned about this recent development. All of the surrounding demons, however, had looks of horror and shock written on their faces.

"No, you don't seem to get it! Kagome has never, never been this weak in over two years. Since she came back, I still have not managed to defeat her in a fight." Inuyasha told them. "Medic!"

Hiei looked at Youko. And although his face showed no signs of worry, he was not fooled. The few hundred years that the notorious bandit lived had made him almost impossible to read. But Hiei was no fool when it came to the demon that stood beside him. Youko was just as concerned as Sesshomaru on this matter. And from the feelings that he sensed in the demon lord, Hiei would have to say that that was no small fete.

It was obvious to him that the three demons surrounding the small miko were infatuated with her. And he could not deny that he understood what drew them to her. Kagome was the most interesting and passionate person that he knew. No other could compete with her loyalty and kindness. No other could even begin to show the understanding that she possessed. She was a one of a kind. But while he did not have his sights set on courting her, like the fox, the dog, and the half-breed, he was also looking for something in Kagome that only she could give.

He was looking for a sister; someone that could understand him and his past. He knew that he could not tell Yukina that he was in fact her long lost brother. He just couldn't tell her about him. She didn't need to know about his past. Hiei was under no illusions about what he had done in his past. He was not very proud of it. Some of it, yeah he was proud of what he had done. But most of it he regretted. It was funny really. He didn't start feeling remorse for his actions until he had met Kagome, the purest of pure mikos.

Yukina didn't need to be burdened with his past. She deserved better than that. She deserved all of the happiness in the world. And if he had to keep his identity a secret from his own sister to keep her happy, then that is what he will do.

But Kagome was different. She knew about his past. Of that he was sure. She knew about his worries, his skills, his torment, and she even knew about his compassion. She was the perfect person to confide in.

And at this moment, she was hurt with a power hungry demon after her. And that would not do. No one hurt his sisters and got away with it.

"What were you fighting you for anyway?" Shippo demanded as he came on the scene.

"We were sparing. I thought that it would get her to think clearly. She needed to think, and sparing is the best way to do that for her!" Inuyasha retaliated.

Sesshomaru placed her in his arms, having her lean against his chest on the ground. Inuyasha placed his hand on her forehead when his half-brother had settled her. Once he had contact with her forehead, he moved away with a hiss.

"She's burning up!" he told them all.

"Youko?" Sesshomaru asked of the Spirit fox.

Youko Kurama moved forward to examine her. Kagome looked at him weakly.

"Do you know what is happening to you?" Youko asked her softly. His fingers started to move across her body of any punctures that could have caused this sudden illness.

"Some…" Kagome gasped out.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Some thing is draining my energy. Something is inside me, taking my powers." Kagome closed her eyes in a rare show of defeat.

"Do you think?" Shippo asked with his question open for someone to continue.

"The blast… It did something to me." Kagome whispered; her eyes still closed.

"But your powers…" Inuyasha gasped. "They should have taken care of anything that might have been caused by that creep."

"Not if her powers did not feel it as a threat." Youko said, his hands finally at his sides. "I found no points of entry on her body. It must have evaded when she was blasted and rendered unconscious."

"What can we do?" Sagero asked as he stepped forward.

"There is no plant that can deal with this kind of power."

"Then what the hell do we do?" Inuyasha demanded.

"My Lords, there are some ways that can help Lady Kagome." A medic said. He had arrived earlier, but he knew that at this point there was nothing that he could do for the Pure Miko.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"There are two ways that she can be healed at the moment. Youko knows that if this had been found sooner that he would have been able to counter the effects earlier, but that is not the case. The blast that she was hit with is feeding off of her energy. Only two things can be done now to save her."

"But how can that psycho demon feed off of miko energy?"

"I do not know about that My Lord, but I do know that is what is happening to Lady Kagome."

"What are our options?" Shippo asked calmly. He would address the issue of a demon taking and using Kagome's energy later, but for now he just wanted to save his mother.

"You can either heal her like you would a demon or you can see if she can force whatever is in her body out."

"I have an idea." Kagome whispered to them. Her voice was so low that even the demons what a hard time hearing her.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want you to get everyone out of this place within a five mile radius."

"What? Why?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm going to get…rid of whatever…is in…me." Kagome said in a broken whisper.

"How do you expect to do that, Kagome? You don't even have the strength to get off of the ground."

"I have reserves of power…that is guarded…inside of me. Nothing…can touch it."

Sesshomaru nodded as if he understood what she was saying. Everyone else just looked at her as if she was loosing her mind.

"I want everyone out of here in five minutes. And you heard her, five miles. Youko, you are staying with us."

As soon as Sesshomaru gave his orders every employee moved as fast as they could run, or in some cases fly, out of the exits

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked.

"Move! Every demon within five miles will be purified as soon as she lets loose her full power. Now move!" Sesshomaru hissed at them with a raise in his voice.

The rest of the remaining demons and humans moved to follow his command. They did not want to piss off the great demon lord.

"Take me to the center of the base…" Kagome whispered in his ear as he continued to hold her in his arms.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the shiver that went through his body. His thoughts wondered to a more sexual nature as he appeased Kagome's request. Youko Kurama followed behind them.

"What does it matter where you are?" Youko asked once they arrived.

"This is the strongest point of the barrier. Sorry, Sesshomaru, but this barrier was never strong enough to shield me." Kagome said. She laid her head against his chest with a sigh.

"I had thought as much."

"I know…Can you please tell me when five minutes are up?" Kagome whispered.

And at that moment, Sesshomaru had never seen her look so worn and tired than she was at that moment. And he had also never seen her look so much like an angel, beautiful and serene.

After five minutes were up, Sesshomaru slightly shook the love of his life. She woke up with a start and stared into his eyes. "It's time, Kagome."

She nodded and grabbed onto Youko with all of her might.

**Disclaimer: The anime series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The Manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. And the Manga series, Yu-Yu Hakusho, is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.**

End Chapter

I am so sorry for the late and short chapter. I tried to make it longer, but I thought that I would save the rest of it for the next chapter.


End file.
